She Wolf
by Twilight-drop
Summary: Bella mène une vie paisible parmi les Quileutes,son origine relevant du mystère. Mais rien ne dure et le doute s'insinue en elle. En s'enfonçant dans la forêt à la recherche de la vérité,elle va découvrir un tout autre monde grâce à Edward et sa famille..
1. Bleak Wood

**Disclaimer**: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

**Note**: Hey! Voici une nouvelle fic que je viens de commencer...Que je m'explique: depuis un moment, j'avais cette idée en tête, mais je ne savais pas si je devais concrétiser mon idée....Et Shakira m'a sauvé du doute 3 Je n'avais aucune idée du titre que je pouvais donner à cette FF, mais en entendant She Wolf de Shakira, j'ai trouvé le nom tout à fait approprié!

Dans cette FF, je vais utiliser les personnages principaux de l'univers Twilight, mais le contexte et l'histoire change...Les Quileutes néanmoins seront bien des loup-garous et les Cullen des vampires, contrairement à Loss and Departure.

Je me suis jetée dans mon idée sans savoir précisement ou tout ca va pouvoir me mener, et je suis incapable de prédire la longueur de cette histoire...XD

Sur ce, bonne lecture =)

* * *

**Dans un océan de verdure qu'était l'immense forêt de Forks, la vie semblait comme coupée du monde extérieur. Personne ne visitait plus ces bois abandonnés depuis maintenant plus de 16 ans, et les rares personnes à s'y être encore aventurées avaient mis des jours à revenir, égarées dans l'immensité qu'était Bleak Wood. Ce nom sinistre avait été donné à la forêt environnante peu de temps après qu'un événement tragique s'y soit produit, affectant tout le petit village qu'était Forks ....**

~oOo~

Bella s'éclipsa longtemps avant le réveil de ses amis, bien avant que les premiers rayons du soleil ne baignent leurs petit village perdu dans la forêt de sa chaude lumière, leur laissant un mot sur la table de bois de la cuisine. Sur la pointe des pieds – les Quileutes avaient l'ouïe plus fine que n'importe quelle autre créature de la forêt – elle se glissa à l'extérieur et s'éloigna aussi rapidement que lui permettait sa lenteur humaine, laissant derrière elle Green Glade et ses constructions de bois.

Elle avait décidé de s'éloigner de la vie qu'elle menait quotidiennement aux côtés des Quileutes pour passer deux ou trois journées un peu plus loin, seule. Depuis plusieurs semaines, une nouvelle envie lui était venue. Plus qu'une envie, c'était même devenue une obsession. Elle avait donc résolu d'aller explorer la forêt d'elle-même, loin, beaucoup plus loin qu'elle ne le faisait habituellement avec la meute, poussée par un drôle d'instinct qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer et qui la troublait de plus en plus.

Marchant à un rythme régulier, elle constata néanmoins rapidement que sans chevaucher l'un des gigantesques loups, sa progression était largement entravée. Elle regretta une fois de plus de ne pas posséder cette agilité gracieuse et surhumaine qu'avaient presque tous ses amis, ne cessant de trébucher contre les immenses racines et les troncs morts gisant sans vie au sol. Elle s'en irritait d'autant plus qu'elle était d'une maladresse assez affligeante qui était régulièrement au centre des blagues que faisaient ses amis Quileutes. Ils n'étaient jamais méchants, mais cela l'agaçait toujours un peu: cela accentuait seulement un peu plus son sentiment de différence au sein de la communauté.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne, Bella différait du reste de la tribu Quileute, et très vite, ces derniers avaient en effet dû expliquer qu'elle ne venait pas de leurs tribu. Elle avait été abandonnée alors qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé d'environ un an, et un tout jeune louveteau l'avait alors trouvé, seule, perdue au milieu d'un tapis de mousse, avant de la ramener au sein de sa meute. Meute qui l'avait rapidement adopté et aimé comme leur propre fille. Depuis, peut-être parce qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie, Bella adorait Jacob qui était devenu son meilleur ami.

Au côté du jeune Quileute et de la tribu, elle menait une vie des plus normales que rien ne venait troubler, mais ces derniers temps, beaucoup de questions remontaient à la surface à travers ses rêves. Les Quileutes ne savaient pas d'où elle pouvait venir car ils lui avaient expliqué qu'au delà de la forêt, rien n'existait. Il n'y avait donc que les bois et les animaux les peuplant.

Bella ne remettait pas cette théorie en cause, mais de nouveaux cauchemars la hantait depuis quelques temps, l'attirant en dehors de la zone qu'elle connaissait, et elle devait absolument de voir de quoi il s'agissait. Elle rêvait souvent qu'elle marchait dans les bois sur des chemins inconnus à sa mémoire, attirée par de lointaines, très lointaines silhouettes floues se mouvant près d'une lumière vive et éblouissante qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier. Elle n'avait jamais vu de lumière si vive car sous le couvert des arbres, la lumière était toujours atténuée et prenait une douce teinte verte mordorée.

Elle avait bien essayé de parler de ses rêves aux anciens, sachant que ces derniers attachaient habituellement beaucoup d'importance à la signification des rêves et des traditions. Mais ils s'étaient pourtant contentés d'afficher un air neutre en haussant légèrement les épaules, lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'une mauvaise période. Ils lui avaient préparé quelques herbes qu'ils avaient savamment mélangé à d'autres éléments afin de lui concocter un médicament supposé l'aider à retrouver le sommeil, mais rien n'y avait fait. Et elle avait finalement décidé de chercher d'elle-même ce que cela pouvait bien signifier.

Elle marcha toute la journée, s'éloignant toujours plus de sa tribu, s'enfonçant entre les grands arbres centenaires de la forêt malgré les nombreuses fois où elle buta et se rattrapa de justesse aux branches basses. Elle finit par sortir des chemins et lieux si souvent arpentés en compagnie de ses amis, et atteignit une partie inconnue de la forêt.

Sous le dôme de la protection des arbres immenses, la lumière diffusée semblait plus sombre que les zones qu'elle connaissait elle ne put retenir un frisson. Son imagination commença à dessiner des silhouettes menaçantes tapies dans l'ombre et elle s'exhorta à continuer sans y penser. Après tout, les loups étaient les seuls prédateurs inquiétants de cette forêt et elle ne craignait rien d'eux puisqu'elle était l'une des leurs. Son sentiment de confusion l'irrita: elle avait passé toute sa vie entourée d'arbres, que craignait-elle?

La fraîcheur agréable qui régnait dans la forêt se transforma soudain en un froid de plus en plus pénétrant, et Bella regretta de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre un vêtement plus chaud. L'idée que la température puisse l'atteindre ne l'avait pas vraiment effleuré puisque la chaleur si réconfortante que dégageait sa famille tenait toujours l'air glaciale des nuits à bonne distance. Elle se maudit de sa maladresse et alors qu'elle allait s'asseoir pour se reposer quelques instants, elle entendit des bruits qui l'inquiétèrent à nouveau. Elle décida de se remettre en route sans attendre, cueillant sur son passage quelques baies et fruits dont elle se nourrissait.

Que cherchait-elle au juste? Les limites de cette mer d'arbres? Des indices qui lui montreraient que peut-être, il existait des gens comme elle, qui ne se transformaient pas en loups à volonté?

Elle s'abîma dans ses réflexions sans plus prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait, marchant au hasard, luttant contre le froid qui la tenaillait.

Elle continua ainsi toute la nuit durant en perdant la notion du temps, et épuisée contre son combat permanent contre l'air réfrigérant, les ombres, sa peur et ses doutes, elle était sur le point de se laisser tomber au sol lorsque soudain, elle crut percevoir un éclat.

La lumière qu'elle crut percevoir l'intrigua et lui redonna un peu d'énergie, suffisamment pour qu'elle lutte encore un peu contre sa fatigue et avance vers cette source d'espoir.

Une barrière de fougères se dressait devant elle et de ses mains, elle les écarta afin de pouvoir progresser. Elle se débattit pendant de longues minutes puis quand elle eu passé le tapis de fougères, elle s'arrêta, émerveillée par la vision paradisiaque qui s'offrait à elle.

Devant elle se tenait une petite clairière circulaire, tapissée de petites fleurs violettes, jaunes et blanches. Un mince filet d'eau ruisselait en cascade d'une paroi rocheuse avant de rejoindre un petit ruisseau et l'herbe étincelait d'un éclat singulier sous la lumière dorée qui éclairait les lieux.

Impressionnée, et intimidée par la beauté de cet endroit, elle s'avança lentement dans la petite clairière, abandonnant l'ombre se trouvant derrière elle. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle avait soif et elle se dirigea vers le petit point d'eau sous lequel elle mit ses mains en coupe afin de recevoir un peu du précieux liquide. L'eau était cristalline et pure, et Bella se sentit légèrement rassérénée une fois sa soif épanchée. Elle en profita pour se laver et l'eau fraîche roulant sur sa peau la fit frissonner de bonheur. Elle alla ensuite au centre de la clairière, s'y tint un long moment debout, présentant son visage au soleil avant de se rouler en boule sur le sol et de s'endormir en quelques minutes....Son épuisement avait finalement eut raison d'elle et l'air tiède réchauffa son corps engourdit par le froid, la plongeant dans un profond sommeil....

~oOo~

**Edward's point of view**

Aujourd'hui, tout m'agaçait. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, je n'avais pas l'esprit tranquille et restais en permanence sur le qui-vive. Je n'avais pourtant rien à craindre, moi, le prédateur le plus redoutable du monde.

Je tournais en rond dans la maison, sortant de ma chambre, me dirigeant vers celle de ma soeur, faisant demi-tour, descendant finalement au salon où se trouvaient ma mère et mes frères.

En entrant dans la pièce, ma mère adoptive, Esmée, releva son regard aimant sur moi et m'enveloppa de son amour afin de me réconforter, sachant très bien que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. Emmett rigola en me voyant ainsi perturbé et lança:

« Tu gigotes comme un humain Edward, tu me donnes le tournis!

J'émis un léger feulement pour marquer son mécontentement, mais alors que je m'apprêtais à envoyer une réponse cinglante à mon frère, une onde de paix toucha ma conscience. Je grondai, menaçant:

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide Japser!

-Tu parles, le railla Emmett dans un sourire moqueur.

-Emmett, Jasper, laissez-le tranquille », intervint Esmée en réprimandant doucement ses deux autres fils, mes frères. Elle s'abstint de tout autre commentaire, ayant sentit que rien de ce qu'elle ne dirait ou ferait ne pourrait m'aider et avait décidé de me le laisser me calmer de moi-même. Malgré mon irritation, je lui en fus reconnaissant.

Excédé, je remontai dans ma chambre avant de lancer un de mes nombreux disques dans ma platine, me jetant contre le sofa de cuir. Je restai immobile et crispé quelques secondes avant de décider de partir chasser, désespéré.

Aujourd'hui, tout semblait me peser. Cette comédie que ma famille et moi jouions depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années, ma solitude, la lenteur des humains, le comportement de mes pairs, ma condition d'immortel....Tout.

J'ouvris la baie vitrée de la pièce et immédiatement, l'air frais et humide qui caractérisait Forks me fit du bien. Je respirai profondément avant de sauter d'un bond souple et de courir en direction de la forêt. J'avais à présent une vague idée de ce que j'allais faire: chasser quelques cerfs ou lions des montagnes si j'en trouvais, puis je me rendrai ensuite dans l'un des seuls endroits inconnus de ma famille...

Rapidement, je repérai de quoi me nourrir et abattis un grand cerf qui ne me résista pas longtemps. Mais après tout, qui le pouvait?

Délaissant l'animal à d'autres prédateurs qui ne manqueraient pas de venir se nourrir eux aussi, je me mis à courir à une allure régulière, qui aurait parut impossible pour un humain. Nos capacités étaient évidemment sur-développées et la vitesse était notamment l'un de nos traits communs. Je possédais néanmoins un don dont très peu d'entre nous disposait: je lisais dans les pensées. Même en n'étant pas attentif à ce qui m'entourait, des bribes de pensées tournoyaient plus ou moins toujours autour de moi, effleurant mon esprit sensible. C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle j'aimais la forêt et le silence qu'elle m'offrait. Je pouvais retrouver un semblant de paix ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures. C'était toujours ça de pris.

L'endroit où je me rendais était assez éloigné des environs et j'accélérai encore un peu afin de m'y retrouver au plut tôt. Pourtant, alors j'atteignis le lieu désiré, une chose habituelle me pris au dépourvu. Je ralentis et humai l'air environnat: une délicieuse odeur de freezia flottait dans l'air et instinctivement, ma gorge commença à me brûler. Je venais d'assouvir ma soif en tuant ce cerf et ce parfum réussissait à réveiller mes instincts de chasseur? Que se passait-il?

Déstabilisé, je ralentis encore, soudain pris de frayeur. Je _devais_ faire demi-tour tout de suite. Je le devais absolument. Mais je ne fus pas assez fort pour lutter et méfiant, je repris ma course avec une lenteur délibérée. Je craignais de voir à quoi ou à qui appartenait cette odeur qui me prenait à la gorge et faisait couler le venin dans ma bouche. Venin que je ne retenais qu'à force d'une grande expérience et d'un contrôle aigu de moi-même. Malheureusement pour moi, mon instinct, lui ne m'obéissait pas et me poussait en avant.

Sautant soudain au sommet de la paroi rocheuse qui bordait mon secret, j'avais désormais sous les yeux ma clairière....Avec en son centre, une petite silhouette informe roulée en boule.

Le parfum de cet être m'envahissait en permanence sous formes de puissantes vagues qui se heurtaient, implacables, à ma raison et à ma sagesse.

J'observais ce qui était pour moi une proie avec curiosité, constatant qu'il s'agissait d'un être humain. Etrange. Plus aucun homme n'osait s'aventurer dans la forêt, encore moins aussi loin! C'était également la raison pour laquelle nous autres vampires pouvions y chasser sans aucune crainte.

De plus, je ne captais aucune pensée, pas même une bribe. Ma surprise s'accrut et je me demandais quelle en était la raison. Je pouvais toujours lire les pensées des autres! Même dans leur sommeil, les humains rêvaient et même si cela devenait plus flou et vague pour moi, je pouvais entendre en me concentrant. Mais en cet instant présent, j'étais plongé dans un silence inhabituel en présence d'un humain qui m'inquiéta, silence seulement troublé par sa respiration.

Je m'accroupis d'un geste souple et regardais la silhouette respirer à intervalle régulier. Chaque seconde passée à l'observer était douloureuse pour moi, je luttais de tout mon être pour ne pas planter mes crocs dans la chair fraîche de l'humain se trouvant devant moi. Jamais un tel arôme de m'avait fait cet effet, et la peur me tenaillait. Allais-je commettre l'irréparable? Allais-je redevenir le monstre que j'avais été par le passé?

Sans m'en apercevoir, je me tendais en avant et détaillais avec plus d'attention les contours de ce qui serait peut-être ma victime.

Mais d'où j'étais, et malgré ma vue perçante, je ne pouvais pas voir grand chose. L'humain était roulé en boule sur le sol, me cachant ainsi son visage pelotonné contre sa poitrine.

Sans plus réfléchir, je me laissais tomber de l'autre côté de la paroi rocheuse et me retrouvai dans ma clairière, m'approchant dangereusement de la forme. Je commençai à décrire de large cercles autour de la personne, et un détail me frappa: il ne s'agissait pas d'un humain mais d'une humaine, probablement une jeune femme.

La soif m'envahit de nouveau, à laquelle s'ajouta un nouveau sentiment: la colère. Que faisait-elle ici? Elle était sur mon territoire, et nul autre que moi ne devait connaître cet endroit. Je commençais à gronder sourdement, retroussant mes lèvres sur mes dents, menaçant quand brusquement, je me figeai: un long et déchirant hurlement venait de troubler la tranquillité et le silence de la forêt. Ce son me provoqua un long frisson et seul mon instinct me prévint du mouvement de la silhouette jusqu'ici immobile. Avec la rapidité et la souplesse d'un félin, je bondis en arrière, me dissimulant dans les fougères avant de décrire à nouveau un large cercle et de revenir près de la paroi rocheuse d'où coulait la petite source d'eau, ne quittant pas un seul instant des yeux la jeune fille.

Elle venait de se réveiller et s'était légèrement redressée avant de se figer et d'écouter un nouveau hurlement.

Je me doutais de ce dont il s'agissait, de la provenance de ces bruits désagréables, même si je ne comprenais pas comment cela se pouvait, et j'étais à présent certain qu'elle devait être terrifiée. Je ne pouvais néanmoins pas m'aider de ses pensées pour lire en elle puisque je n'entendais toujours _rien_. La seule chose que je savais était que n'importe quel humain aurait été effrayé avec ses longues plaintes donnant la chair de poule.

Elle semblait bien sur le vif et alarmée, les joues rosies, mais étrangement, la terreur ne se peignait pas sur son visage. Son silence me frustra et je l'observais en plissant les yeux, un instant fasciné par cette étrange humaine: elle était agenouillée au milieu des fleurs, le visage tourné vers les ombres de la forêt, ses longs cheveux bruns ondulant librement dans son dos, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme régulier de sa poitrine. Elle possédait de grands yeux chocolats et se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, probablement dans un moment de réflexion intense. Elle murmura ce qui aurait été inaudible pour un humain mais qui l'était pour un vampire, et je l'entendis dire: Jacob.

Y avait-il un autre humain dans les parages? J'écarquillai les yeux en la voyant se relever et se diriger vers la source de ces hurlements en courant. Tout humain normalement constitué aurait fui dans la direction opposé comme l'exigeait l'instinct de survie, mais elle se précipitait droit vers ce que je savais être....Les loups.

Ma conscience me tortura un long moment alors que je me demandais ce que je devais faire: la poursuivre et essayer de la sauver au risque de la tuer, ou la laisser se débrouiller seule? Je compris que quel que soit la décision, le choix serait dur, et après être resté un long moment immobile, je sautais sur le rocher avant de m'éloigner aussi rapidement que possible.

Je n'aurais probablement pas d'autre chance de lui résister si je m'approchais encore d'elle pour la sauver, et je savais pertinemment que je pouvais la tuer, la briser aussi facilement qu'un foetus de paille. Je ne voulais pas redevenir un monstre.

Torturé, l'air plus sinistre que jamais, je mis le plus de distance possible entre elle et moi...

* * *

Je voulais préciser que dans cette FF, je vais probablement utiliser 2 méthodes de point de vue: celle d'un narrateur omniprésent, et celle plus personnelle de chaque personne. Quand il s'agira d'un point de vue personnel, ce sera précisé, comme dans ce premier chapitre avec Edward =)

Je continue bien sûr en parallèle Loss and Departure ^^

Twilight-drop


	2. Insane Attraction

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété...

**Note**: Bonjour! Puisque je ne reste jamais très longtemps déconnectée de ce que j'écris, je continue à publier xD

**PS**: Je m'excuse pour le nom du village Quileute, "Green Glade" ( Clairière verte ou verte clairière puisque les deux sont possibles xD) mais j'avais un manque d'inspiration total pour trouver quelque chose d'original .

* * *

**Bella's point of view**

Les hurlements de mes amis venaient de me tirer du sommeil profond dans lequel j'étais tombée sous les rayons du soleil et sa chaleur.

Je m'assis sur l'herbe et me mis à regarder en direction de ce que je savais être Green Glade, notre village. Un nouvel hurlement retentit et je pus déceler la peur qui en ressortait. Je leurs avais bien laissé un mot leur expliquant que je serais partie pour plusieurs jours, mais j'aurais évidemment dû me douter que mes amis ne me laisseraient jamais m'aventurer seule dans la forêt! Surtout pas....

« Jacob! »

Je me relevai avant de me diriger par là où j'étais arrivée, et abandonnant à regret la clairière, je me mis à courir, à nouveau pleine d'énergie. Je devais rejoindre mes amis car ils ne cesseraient pas de s'inquiéter si je ne me montrais pas.

Je me dirigeais en fonction de leurs cris mais le chemin serait long car ils étaient encore très éloignés. J'avais beau connaître la puissance des loup-garous, je m'étonnais encore de voir que leurs hurlements portaient aussi loin! Mais contrairement à moi, ils étaient capables de couvrir des distances impressionnantes en un temps ridicule, si bien que si j'avais mis un jour et une nuit à atteindre la clairière, ils ne mettraient que quelques heures à me trouver. Ca pouvait être très bien si l'on avait besoin d'être sauvé, ou...très pénible si l'on désirait rester seul...

Ils continuaient de produire plusieurs séries de hurlements, de glapissements et de grondements de sorte que je puisse les retrouver – c'était la méthode qu'eux et moi utilisions toujours lorsque je me perdais ou que nous jouions tous ensemble plus jeunes – et en écoutant attentivement, je corrigeais ma position afin de rester dans la bonne direction. D'après ce que j'entendais, j'estimais leur nombre à trois ou quatre.

Je dus cependant ralentir mon rythme car le sol couvert de racines, de branches et de crevasses ne me facilitaient pas la tâche et puisque ma maladresse s'acharnait contre moi, je peinais de plus en plus à avancer. Les loups me retrouveraient avant que je ne le fasse, c'était certain!

Je me forçais à avancer pendant encore plus d'une heure, mais quand j'entendis que les hurlements se faisaient de plus en plus distincts, je m'arrêtai alors et me mis à crier leurs noms afin de les attirer à moi...

Soudain, sans crier gare, un loup immense au pelage roux jaillit de l'ombre et se jeta à mes côtés sans aucun ménagement. Je sursautai et m'écartai de quelques mètres avant d'apercevoir Jacob qui retroussait ses babines, découvrant de redoutables crocs avant de gronder, se rapprochant encore un peu plus de moi. Il était arrivé le premier. J'aurais dû m'en douter, de toute la meute, c'était lui le plus rapide!

« Ca va Jake, tout va bien! Soufflais-je en essayant de ne pas montrer qu'il m'impressionnait légèrement. Parce que c'était le cas. Avoir un loup géant en colère à ses côtés avait de quoi être déstabilisant....Il claqua ses mâchoires à quelques centimètres de mon visage et je me forçais à lui lancer un regard noir:

-Jake, n'abuse pas de ta forme de loup s'il te plaît, tu n'as pas le droit de me faire la leçon, c'est clair? Il gronda de nouveau avant que de l'ombre ne surgisse un loup encore plus spectaculaire par la taille que mon ami. Je ne l'avais pas repéré tout de suite car son pelage noir se fondait parfaitement avec les ombres inquiétantes des arbres, le rendant invisible, et j'en fus d'autant plus impressionnée.

D'un pas délibérément lent, il s'avança et d'un grognement, il rappela Jacob à l'ordre. Non pas qu'il ne m'en veuille pas, seulement, il attendait probablement d'être rentré pour me faire part de sa colère. Sam était plutôt juste, mais dur. Un peu trop à mon goût. Et à celui de Jake aussi parfois.

Si le chef de meute réservait son sermon pour plus tard, Jake lui, ne manqua pas de me signifier qu'il m'en voulait en me tournant le dos et en repartant en sens inverse, suivi de Sam qui me jeta un coup d'oeil avant de rattraper Jake et de reprendre son rôle de leader. A tous les coups, ils comptaient me faire la leçon en me laisser marcher derrière eux. Oh, ils ne me laisseraient pas seule, ils rôderaient d'assez près pour me surveiller et me protéger, mais ils me feraient bien comprendre ce qu'ils en pensaient...

Résignée, j'étais sur le point d'avancer quand un éclat doré attira mon regard. Un loup à la longue queue panachée et à la fourrure sablée se montra, et je crus distinguer un petit sourire sur ses babines légèrement retroussées en arrière, langue pendant sur le côté. Seth.

D'un léger mouvement de la tête, il m'indiqua son dos et hochant à mon tour la tête, je le remerciai, sincèrement reconnaissante. Seth était un ami d'une loyauté, d'une dévotion et d'une gentillesse à toute épreuve. Il était d'ailleurs sûrement le plus gentil de tous, le plus joyeux, encore plus que ne l'était déjà Jacob. D'ailleurs, ils se ressemblaient un peu tous les deux. Et Seth admirait beaucoup Jake, au grand daim de ce dernier!

D'un air mal assuré, je grimpai sur son dos et m'accrochai de toute mes forces à sa fourrure en faisant attention de ne pas le gêner. Des loups en action avaient une telle puissance que si je ne me cramponnais pas à eux, ils risquaient de m'éjecter sans le vouloir.

Une fois sur le dos du jeune loup, nous repartîmes tous à une allure incroyablement rapide, Seth légèrement en retrait par rapport aux deux autres puisqu'il était un peu moins fort que les deux monstres de puissance qui nous précédaient et qu'il me portait. Il faudrait que je pense à lui préparer une tonne de petits plats pour le remercier!

**~oOo~**

**Edward's point of view**

J'étais de retour dans la grande maison blanche et lumineuse enfoncée dans les sous-bois, et sans me signaler aux autres, je bondis jusqu'à la vitre de ma chambre. De toute façon, ils ne manqueraient pas de me sentir.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je tremblais légèrement, sûrement ébranlé par ce que je venais de choisir: sauver ma peau sans même donner une chance à l'humaine. Non seulement étais-je un montre, mais à présent, un _monstre égoïste_!

Plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité, je savais que la seule chose qui pourrait peut-être encore me calmer serait la musique. Je mis un des mes morceaux préférés dans la stéréo, Clair de lune, et m'affalai de tout mon long sur le sofa de cuir qui protesta contre le traitement que la pression de mon corps effectuait sur le meuble.

Jamais plus je ne dormirai, c'était là ma condition de vampire, mais fermer les yeux m'aiderait à me concentrer sur la musique. Et seulement la musique.

Les premières notes retentirent et m'enveloppèrent de leur douceur et de leur perfection et alors que je commençais à me laisser aller, l'image de la jeune fille aux grands yeux bruns m'envahit. D'un mouvement emprunt d'irritation, je saisis la télécommande sur la table basse et augmentai le volume afin de ne pas entendre mes pensées.

............

Peine perdue. Je ne pouvais pas les ignorer, moi qui entendais si précisément celles des autres!

Crispé, je me forçais à réciter une série de poème russes, chinois, français et coréens, et l'espace d'une minute, la culpabilité qui m'habitait disparut. Soulagé, j'inspirai profondément avant de me figer et d'ouvrir les yeux, paniqué. Je _pouvais sentir_ son odeur. Perdant un instant toute raison et toute logique, j'inspectai rapidement la pièce des yeux pour réaliser que bien sûr, j'étais seul. Bon sang, que m'arrivait-il?

Je me pinçai l'arrête du nez et me relevai en éteignant la musique. Je grondai: Debussy n'avait pourtant jamais manqué de m'apaiser!!

Un feulement m'échappa alors que je tournai en rond, et trop occupé à essayer d'échapper au poids de mon choix, à l'image et à l'odeur de l'inconnue, je n'entendis même pas le vampire qui entra dans la pièce.

« Edward?

-QUOI? Je n'avais pas réussit à retenir ma colère et mes nerfs m'avaient finalement lâché. Je me retournai rapidement et fus atterré de comprendre que je venais de diriger ma frustration sur Alice. Plus doucement, je repris: excuse moi. Qu'y a t-il?

-C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ce qu'il y a, répondit-elle en haussant un sourcil, légèrement étonnée de constater de ses propres yeux l'état dans lequel je me trouvais.

-Rien. Ca va. Mais ma soeur n'allait évidemment pas lâcher si facilement, et en pensée, je l'entendis dire:

-_Vraiment? On dirait que tu n'as pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit!_

Elle essayait de me taquiner, mais je n'étais pas d'humeur.

-Tu n'es pas drôle.

_-Si tu étais dans ton assiette, tu ne manquerais pas de me répondre, et tu le sais._

-Je ne veux pas en parler Alice. S'il te plaît.

_-Je sais, j'ai eu une vision._

-.....?

_-Tu vas passer des journées entières éloigné pendant quelques semaines, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi ni où._

-Désolé. S'il te plaît, ne m'en veux pas.

_-Tu sais très bien que je ne t'en veux pas, mais si je te fais part de ma vision, c'est que je suis inquiète. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas voir l'endroit où tu vas te rendre si souvent?_

-Je ne sais pas encore où je vais aller, mentis-je avec assurance. Je savais en réalité très bien où je comptais me rendre, un des seuls endroits où ma famille ne pouvait me localiser, mais je continuais de songer à plusieurs éventualités afin d'empêcher Alice de me voir. Jusqu'ici, ça avait plutôt bien marché.

_-Très bien. Mais fais attention à toi. _»

Je hochai la tête, reconnaissant, et elle quitta ma chambre, me laissant de nouveau seul avec ces maudites pensées.

Je me rassis, figé tel une statue de marbre, revivant encore et encore la scène qui s'était déroulée plus tôt dans la clairière; Il m'étais impossible de comprendre comment une telle créature, si fragile, si insignifiante, si faible, si _humaine_ avait réussi à déclencher mon instinct de prédateur d'une manière si vive! J'avais pourtant bien acquis un contrôle qui était l'une des choses les plus précieuses que je possédais sur cette terre: cette maîtrise me sauvait de mon statut de monstre, et par cela même, sauvait ma conscience et me préservait de la folie. Au prix d'efforts surhumains, et tout au long de dizaines et dizaines d'années, j'avais en effet réussi à contrôler et à réfréner cette _pulsion animale_ qui déclenchait immanquablement ma soif et mon venin.....Jamais un tel arôme ne m'avait fait cet effet. Jamais.

Ma gorge me brûlait de nouveau, mais je fus surpris de constater que ce n'était pas dû au venin, mais à la douleur qui me tenait. Ma seule consolation, aussi seule soit-elle, mais qui n'était néanmoins pas des moindres, était que je sois resté à distance d'elle.

Délivré de ce parfum, j'avais retrouvé ma vivacité d'esprit, et j'étais à présent assez lucide pour savoir une chose: si je m'étais approché d'elle, l'avait touché, ne serait-ce qu'effleuré, mon odeur se serait transférée sur elle. Et aurait pu avoir de terribles conséquences pour elle. Les loups-garous et les vampires étaient de vieux ennemis héréditaires que tout opposait. Mon parfum si particulier n'aurait pas manqué de les attirer près d'elle, peut-être même aurait-il exacerbé leur agressivité...lui laissant encore moins de chances de survie que celles qu'elle avait déjà.

D'ailleurs, la présence de ces entités dans la forêt m'intriguait au plus haut point: les loups étaient censés avoir disparus depuis plusieurs années...

Le seul moyen d'en savoir plus était encore d'y retourner. C'était peut-être risqué, mais je me doutais que l'humaine, si elle était encore en vie, ne devait plus être dans les parages, ce qui me laissait la voie libre pour y retourner. Parce que je devais le faire. Je le savais. Je le _sentais_.

**~oOo~**

**Jacob's point of view**

Après plusieurs heures de trajet, nous étions finalement de retour à Green Glade. Notre village se trouvait perdu au coeur de la forêt, construit plusieurs années auparavant et composé de nombreuses habitations de bois. J'étais né et avais grandi ici, aux côtés de mes frères et soeurs Quileutes ainsi que de Bella.

Justement, cette dernière descendait maladroitement du dos de Seth alors que nous étions aux abords des premiers maisons, et une fois qu'elle fut de nouveau sur ses pieds, Seth nous rejoint afin de se re-transformer en humain. Nous ne pouvions décemment pas le faire devant elle puisque nous nous retrouvions alors nus comme des vers et que personne n'appréciait particulièrement cette situation.

Elle avança de quelques pas, essayant de retrouver son équilibre, maladroite, se demandant probablement ce qu'elle devait faire maintenant que nous étions rentrés. Telle que je la connaissais, elle devait pourtant être persuadée de ne rien avoir fait de mal. Bien sûr, elle n'imaginait pas.

Retrouvant ma forme humaine et m'étant rapidement rhabillé, je passais devant elle en l'ignorant. Elle ne savait peut-être pas, il n'en restait pas moins que j'étais en colère après elle. Partir. Seule. Dans une zone inconnue qui plus est! Il n'y avait vraiment qu'elle pour me faire ce coup là!

Je sentis qu'elle me suivait alors que je me dirigeai chez mon père, Billy. J'entrai sans prévenir et m'affalai de tout mon long sur le canapé, l'air renfrogné. J'avais beau ne pas lui avoir adressé un seul mot, elle n'en était pas découragée, et elle se planta devant moi alors que je venais d'allumer la télé.

« Jacob.

-.............

-Arrête de faire ta tête de mule, tu veux?

-QUOI? MOI, TETE DE MULE? TU M'EXCUSERAS, MAIS DES DEUX, IL ME SEMBLE BIEN QUE C'EST TOI LA MULE! ET EN PLUS, UNE MULE INCONSCIENTE, TU TE RENDS COMPTE?

Bella ouvrit de grands yeux et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. J'allais m'énerver de nouveau quand je réalisai une chose. J'étais tellement en colère que le ridicule de mes paroles de m'avait pas frappé tout de suite. J'étais en train de la traiter de mule inconsciente. Pour la forme, je grommelai:

-C'est pas drôle, et tu le sais.

-Non, tu as raison, ce n'était pas du tout amusant.

Elle se moquait de moi? Je rêvais!! J'avais horreur de m'emporter, encore plus contre elle, mais il ne fallait pas que je cède à son sourire et à son ton ironique si irrésistibles. D'un ton plus dur, je me forçai à reprendre:

-Je ne plaisante pas Bella, et je t'en veux.

-Jake! S'écria t-elle, à présent agacée. Je n'ai rien fait de mal!

-Bah tiens, j'en étais sûr!

-Arrête, je ne suis pas partie comme une voleuse, j'ai laissé un mot!

-Et? Ca ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu es partie de cette façon sans rien dire à personne!

-J'avais besoin d'un peu de solitude j'imagine, dit-elle vaguement. Essayait-elle de me cacher la raison de sa subite exploration en terrai inconnu? D'une voix de plus en plus menaçante, je repris:

-De solitude? Comme si la forêt alentours n'était pas assez vaste pour te permettre d'être seule! C'est n'importe quoi Bella!

-Jacob, tu vas arrêter de me parler sur ce ton tout de suite! Me répliqua t-elle sèchement. A ce que je sache, tu n'es pas ma nounou!

-Peut-être pas, mais j'ai quand même dû te chercher!

-Mais je ne t'avais rien demandé!

Bon dieu, mais qu'avais-je fait au ciel pour mériter une amie aussi obstinée? Elle le faisait exprès?

-La forêt est dangereuse Bella!

-Arrête, tu sais très bien que les loups sont les créatures les plus dangereuses des bois!

-TU NE SAIS PAS DE QUOI TU PARLES! M'emportai-je soudain en me relevant d'un bond. Et c'était vrai, elle l'ignorait.

-Jake....

-Bon sang Bella, et si nous ne l'étions pas?! Hein?

-JACOB.

Mon père venait d'entrer dans la pièce et de nous surprendre en pleine dispute Bella et moi. Il me jeta un regard rempli de sous-entendu, et l'espace d'un instant, je pâlis légèrement, réalisant ce que je venais de dire. J'allais être dans sales draps si je continuais, et je fus soulagé que mon père soit arrivé à ce moment là. Enfin je savais très bien que ce n'était pas non plus un hasard s'il venait d'interrompre notre échange. D'une voix calme, il reprit:

-J'ai besoin de toi.

-J'arrive tout de suite, répondis-je à voix haute, avant de murmurer pour Bella: ne recommence jamais ça, tu m'entends?

-........

Je savais qu'elle mourrait d'envie de me répondre et de protester, mais elle ne le ferait pas devant mon père. J'allais devoir raser les murs un petit moment si je voulais qu'elle oublie ce que je venais de dire....Car à ses yeux, je voyais très clairement qu'elle avait relevé ma phrase. Dans ma colère, je venais d'oublier combien elle pouvait être innocente et à la fois perspicace....

-Bella, je pense que tu devrais retrouver Sam, lui dit mon père d'une voix neutre.

-Très bien, murmura t-elle en hochant la tête et en se dirigeant vers la porte. Je devais bien reconnaître que Billy se montrait parfois un peu rude, mais il avait raison sur le principe.

**~oOo~**

**Bella's point of view**

J'avais senti que je devais partir quand Billy était arrivé et nous avait interrompu. Plus qu'une demande d'aide, j'avais l'étrange impression qu'il s'agissait d'un rappel à l'ordre. Mais pourquoi? Et qu'avait voulu dire Jacob par « et si nous n'étions pas les plus dangereux? ». Quand nous serions seuls, je lui poserai la question. Je n'allais évidemment pas le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte. D'autant plus que je n'avais pas vraiment apprécié la façon dont il m'avait parlé.

Jacob était mon meilleur ami et d'un tempérament plutôt joyeux, mais lorsqu'il s'emportait ou que j'avais le malheur de faire quelque chose qu'il n'appréciait pas, il voyait rouge et fonçait...

A présent, je me dirigeai chez Sam et Emily. J'allais probablement passer un mauvais moment, même si je ne regrettais rien. La découverte de cette clairière me hantait et je pensais déjà à retourner. Restait encore à savoir comment...

**~oOo~**

Edward était rapidement descendu afin de trouver Esmé et la rassurer. Il lui expliqua calmement qu'il risquait d'être souvent absent ou de passage à la maison, et qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Mais bien sûr, il pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'elle le ferait. Elle le faisait tout le temps. Cependant, compréhensive comme elle l'était, elle ne protesta pas et se contenta de hocher la tête en signe de consentemment, lui adressant un sourire maternelle.

Tous les Cullen avaient remarqué l'humeur maussade d'Edward ces derniers jours, mais plus que tout autre, Esmé détestait le voir dans cet état. Elle tolérait mal que ses enfants adoptifs aillent mal, et aurait volontiers pris la peine dont il souffrait sur elle. Mais il ne semblait pas vouloir s'en ouvrir et elle respectait ça. Lorsqu'il le souhaiterait, elle serait là.

« J'irai parler au directeur de ton lycée afin de...le persuader de te pas te donner de colles. »

Par persuader, elle entendait plutôt éblouir, charmer, fasciner ou encore hypnotiser. Les vampires avaient entre autres ce don qui se révélait très utile lorsqu'il n'était pas employé comme une arme...

Après l'avoir embrassé sur le front, il remonta dans les étages et se dirigea vers le bureau de Carlisle. Ce dernier était absent pour le moment, de garde pour la soirée, mais ce n'était pas lui qu'Edward cherchait. Il s'approcha de l'immense bibliothèque qui couvrait les murs de la pièce et commença soigneusement à scanner les nombreuses étagères de son regard vif et perçant. Peut-être y aurait-il un ouvrage sur ce qu'il cherchait, en l'occurrence, les loups-garous? Cela valait la peine de chercher car rapidement, il en trouva un qui semblait correspondre. Se saisissant délicatement du livre, il laissa une petite note à Carlisle au cas – improbable – ou il ne finirait pas le livre dans la nuit et il se dirigea vers sa propre pièce.

Il reprit sa place habituelle sur le sofa de cuir et s'installa de façon confortable afin de se plonger dans la lecture de son livre, impatient de savoir s'il allait pouvoir glaner quelques informations.

D'en bas, il entendait le rire d'Emmett et les protestations de Rosalie – il devait être en train de la taquiner, comme à son habitude - , et sans s'en apercevoir, un bref sourire illumina ses traits. Sa soeur, Alice, lui avait récemment fait la remarque qu'il souriait de plus en plus rarement ces derniers temps...Elle avait sûrement raison.

**~oOo~**

**Edward's point of view**

Je venais de passer la nuit à lire ce maudit bouquin qui, au final, de m'avait rien appris que je ne sache déjà. Déçu, j'étais allé remettre l'ouvrage là où je l'avais pris, détruisant au passage ma note à l'attention de mon père, et décidai de partir plus tôt que prévu.

Alors que je sortais sur le balcon, l'excitation me gagna soudain, ce qui me surprit. Depuis plusieurs jours, les seuls sentiments qui m'habitais étaient la colère, la frustration, le mépris, la douleur et la culpabilité, perdant ainsi tout sentiment positif. Ces derniers temps, j'avais tout fait à contrecoeur, par automatisme ou obligation, et sentir à nouveau l'adrénaline couler dans mes veines me donnait l'impression de renaître. Je souris pour moi-même, et sans plus perdre de temps, je m'élançai dans la forêt.

Si ma famille avait été au courant des événements et avait su que je retournais sur les lieux-mêmes de l'incident, elle m'aurait probablement dit que je tentais le diable. Mais qu'avais-je vraiment à y perdre? A cette pensée, j'accélérai encore un peu plus, impatient de regagner la clairière....

Moins d'une heure plus tard, je finis par atteindre les abords de l'endroit espéré et je me glissai entre les troncs, guettant avec attention les environs. Il faisait encore nuit, et dans cette partie de la forêt, le dôme des arbres filtrant la lumière épaississait encore plus l'atmosphère, ne laissant passer que de très rares et infimes rayons de lune inquiétants.

Du côté par lequel j'arrivais, la paroi rocheuse entourant l'endroit circulaire et rassurant n'était qu'une haute forme sombre et menaçante que j'escaladai en moins d'une seconde, et alors que je me dressai en son sommet, je vis la petite clairière dégagée illuminée par les rayons argentés de l'astre nocturne. Des reflets argents dansaient également à la surface de l'eau cristalline de la source avant de se reproduire en centaines d'éclats scintillants sur la roche, et je fus émerveillé de constater que de jour comme de nuit, cet endroit ne perdait jamais en beauté.

Les fleurs violettes, jaunes ou blanches captaient les rais de lumière gris perle, se parant ainsi de nouvelles teintes donnant une allure presque fantomatique aux lieux.

J'avançai prudemment de quelques pas afin d'exposer mon corps à la lune, et le résultat fut immédiat: plusieurs paillettes d'argent étincelèrent à la surface de ma peau pâle, me donnant l'impression de faire partie intégrante de la clairière, et je souris, satisfait. Au moins ne me sentais-je pas déplacé ici...

Me re-concentrant sur ma tâche initiale, je me tendis avant de sentir les odeurs environnantes et je me figeai en reconnaissant celle qui m'avait presque rendu fou: des traces de ce puissant arôme subsistait tout autour et dans la clairière, ce qui était plutôt surprenant. Habituellement, l'odeur d'un humain se dissipait assez rapidement si la personne n'était restée que quelques heures sur place. Le parfum humain avait en effet tendance à moins tenir que celles des animaux...ou des vampires.

Je réalisai qu'après tout, la jeune fille était peut-être restée là plus longtemps que je ne le supposais au départ...Mais pas si longtemps que ça non plus puisque deux jours plus tôt, je m'étais moi-même rendu ici sans rien sentir ni voir...

Je nageais dans l'incompréhension la plus totale: non seulement cette fille avait eu une emprise – évidemment inconsciente – sur moi, mais en plus de ça, son esprit m'était resté fermé.

Si je n'avais pas exactement compris ce qui m'avait vraiment poussé à revenir ici, je commençai à craindre que ce ne soit à cause de l'intérêt qu'avait provoqué cette personne. Ma vie était somme toute bien terne, et cette chose qu'elle réveillait en moi me tentait de croire qu'elle devait être différente des autres...Je secouai la tête, repris mes recherches en faisant plusieurs fois le tour de la clairière et je remarquai que l'arôme atténué devenait presque supportable et ne m'empêchait pas de réfléchir comme la première fois. Bonne nouvelle.

J'osai m'aventurer un peu plus loin en essayant de suivre sa trace, et je remontai ainsi rapidement sur plusieurs mètres avant de froncer les sourcils et froncer le nez: une odeur insupportable envahissait l'air de façon agressive et je m'accroupis instinctivement. Il s'agissait des loups.

Cette odeur nauséabond m'horripilait de tout mon être et faisait se hérisser tous les poils de ma nuque, mais je luttai afin de retrouver le parfum de freezia. Cet arôme était pour moi le paradis à côté de celui des chiens!

C'était néanmoins de plus en plus difficile de la localiser, et quelques minutes plus tard, je m'arrêtai, immobile, ayant définitivement perdu sa trace. Tout était comme pollué. Je me demandai alors ce qui s'était passé....Mon imagination s'emballa et créa diffèrent scénarios sans que je puisse deviner le bon...L'avait-ils emmener avec eux? L'avait-il tué? Fait prisonnière?

Cela me répugnait de devoir l'admettre, mais les loups et les vampires avaient bien un point commun: un humain nous ayant aperçu dans nos formes originelles ne pouvait en ré-echapper si facilement....Le témoin pouvait ébruiter et alarmer le reste de ses pairs, menant à une véritable chasse aux sorcières qui pourrait alors causer la perte de l'une des deux races engagées...

Désemparé, je restai un moment au milieu des arbres. Moi qui avait l'habitude tout pouvoir tout savoir, je me retrouvais sans indice, réduit à l'impuissance, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sentis presque....humain.

* * *

Je remercie les personnes qui ont déjà lu le premier chapitre et qui ont ajouté cette histoire en Story Alert ou autres! ^^ Je suis également vraiment contente de retrouver certaines personnes qui suivent Loss and Departure! ( je vous ai repéré xD) Les deux histoires sont plutôt différentes mais j'espère que vous aimerez tout autant!

Merci à Marion qui a posté la première review sur cette FF (on a beau dire, ça compte xD), merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements! =D

Je tenais absolument à ce que Seth apparaisse dans le chapitre, et vous aurez peut-être remarqué que je ne parle de lui qu'en bien xD allez savoir pourquoi? J'aime ce personnage et trouve qu'il est important... c'est probablement un peu l'équivalent de mon affection pour Jasper chez les loups! =)

_**[There's a she wolf in your closet, open up and set her free, Let it out so it can breathe]**_

_Twilight-drop_


	3. Tala

Hey!! Je suis désolée, je poste ce chapitre tard, mais entre la fac, le travail, L&D et tout le reste, "ce fut un peu mouvementé" xD

Merci pour les story alerts et reviews:

**Marion**: Merci *o* espèrons que cette histoire tiendra la route en restant "géniale" ( je cite, ce n'est pas de moi xD)

**Anne Cullen**: je sais que tu suis aussi L&D, et vraiment, merci =) et je crois que ton commentaire était la chose la plus sympa qu'on puisse dire à quelqu'un qui écrit....* réfléchit* Non, en fait, _c'est_ la chose plus sympa =D

(J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne, je suis un peu paumée dans mes mails xD)

_

* * *

_

_**Bella's point of view**_

Après avoir suivi Jacob chez lui et m'être enguirlandée avec lui, j'avais dû me rendre chez Sam, congédiée par Billy.

Le chef de meute était resté le visage impassible alors que j'essayai de lui faire comprendre que je n'avais jamais voulu inquiéter personne et que je ne m'étais pas enfuie, loin de là. A tous les voir ou entendre – tous sauf Seth et Quil – ce que je venais de faire relevait de la fugue. Ce qui m'agaçait prodigieusement.

Après m'être expliquée, Sam était resté de glace un long moment, et sans l'intervention d'Emily, je me serais probablement transformée en statue à attendre qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, tremblant légèrement à ce qu'il pouvait dire ou faire. Sam n'était pas le chef du village, seuls les anciens de Green Glade faisaient offices de « guides » ou de conseillers, mais en tant que chef de meute, et puisqu'il avait dû venir me chercher – je ne lui avais d'ailleurs rien demandé – il était à présent concerné. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ce que je venais de faire était une telle affaire d'état, et malgré le respect mêlé de crainte que j'éprouvais envers lui et le Conseil, je ne pouvais m''empêcher de bouillonner. Si un autre Quileute avait fait cette « fugue » à ma place, ils n'en auraient jamais fait tout un plat. Oui mais voilà, j'avais un statut « particulier » comme ils disaient. Notamment parce que je ne pouvais pas me transformer en loup et donc par conséquent, pas me défendre.

Afin d'apaiser son époux, Emily avait donc posé sa main sur ses bras musculeux croisés sur sa poitrine, et la réaction à son contact m'avait sauté aux yeux: ses muscles se décontractèrent immédiatement, il pencha la tête sur le côté et m'observa une dernière fois avant de prendre la parole:

« Ca va. Rien ne t'es arrivée et aucun de nous n'est blessé. »

Complètement surprise par ce qu'il venait de dire – je m'attendais à bien pire -, je ne pus que hocher la tête...avant de le voir se retourner et se diriger vers la cuisine d'où s'échappait une odeur terriblement alléchante. Sa façon de me signifier qu'il en avait fini avec moi. C'était un peu humiliant, mais je ne voulais pas risquer de le provoquer en le lui faisant remarquer, il était peut-être encore en colère contre moi alors autant ne pas tenter le diable...

Emily m'adressa un sourire désolé afin de me consoler et j'essayai de lui rendre en esquissant à mon tour un sourire mais je n'y parvins que très vaguement. J'avais le coeur lourd et nageais dans l'incompréhension. La seule chose qui me redonna un peu d'entrain fut de m'imaginer Jacob grimaçant dans le dos de son chef de meute en une imitation grotesque de sa sévérité. C'était sûrement puéril, mais je me sentis soulagée...

**~oOo~**

Après ce moment tant redouté, Bella se dirigea vers la petite maison qu'elle habitait désormais seule, et resta un moment immobile, figée au milieu de la pièce principale. En ce moment même, elle regrettait Tala.

Tala était la femme à qui la jeune fille avait été confiée après avoir été trouvée dans la forêt, et qui avait tout fait pour veiller à ce que Bella grandisse normalement, malgré l'absence de parents. La jeune fille l'avait toujours plus ou moins considérée comme sa grand-mère et avait été très attachée à elle, tout en restant très indépendante. Tala avait été d'une grande sagesse lors de périodes difficiles et de par cette qualité, avait fait partie très tôt du Conseil.

Malheureusement, quelques mois plus tôt, elle avait péri dans de sombres circonstances et Bella avait continué à vivre seule. Bien sûr les premières semaines avaient été difficiles car elle s'attendait toujours à voir arriver la vieille femme dans la cuisine ou le salon, ce qui ne s'était bien sûr plus jamais reproduit, mais étant d'une nature très solitaire depuis toute petite, elle avait réussi à surmonter la perte de Tala et à reprendre un rythme de vie normal.

Les Quileutes l'avaient entouré lors de ce deuil – toute la communauté avait pleuré la vieille sage – et avait pris l'habitude de l'inviter régulièrement, si bien que Bella passait parfois la nuit chez ses amis.

C'était d'ailleurs le cas le matin où elle était partie du village. Elle avait dormi – seulement quelques heures puisqu'elle s'était débrouillée pour partir tôt - chez Jacob, avant de laisser un mot sur la table de la cuisine et de sortir. C'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle il avait semblé si furieux. Peut-être s'était-il senti...trahi?

Perdue dans ses pensées, Bella s'avança machinalement vers la cuisine avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle avait réellement faim, et elle ouvrit le frigo afin de se saisir de quelques aliments et de commencer à cuisiner.

Une fois prête à manger, elle amena son assiette qu'elle posa sur la table basse du salon, et elle s'assit par terre, fixant d'un air songeur la fumée qui s'échappait du plat avant de porter à ses lèvres quelques bouchées. Depuis la mort de Tala, quelque chose dans le village avait changé. Bella avait pensé qu'il s'agissait de la perte douloureuse de la femme et des circonstances malheureuses dans lesquelles elle avait péri, mais était-ce vraiment le cas?

**~oOo~**

_**Edward's PO**_

Depuis plusieurs jours j'effectuais des allée-retours entre la clairière et ses environs et Forks, où je croisais les miens qui m'adressaient des regards intrigués ou inquiets mais ne me posaient pas de questions. Je savais qu'ils essayaient de réfréner leurs sentiments en ma présence mais je pouvais toujours entendre leurs songes...

J'avais probablement l'air moins agressif, trop occupé à me demander ce que signifiait la présence de loups dans le coin, et par l'image de cette humaine, mais je n'en restais pas moins frustré: je détestais la part de moi-même qui s'intéressait à cette jeune fille sans aucune raison, je ne la connaissais même pas! Le pire était sûrement que je ne pouvais même pas essayer de me convaincre qu'il s'était agi d'un être malveillant tant l'innocence s'était peinte sur son visage.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle à manger déserte et m'installai au piano, les doigts figés sur mes genoux, ne sachant que faire. Je restais rarement de glace face à l'instrument, mais ne connaissant pas l'état de mes sentiments actuels, j'étais perdu et ne savais par quoi commencer.

J'effleurai pensivement du bout des doigts le clavier avant de me stopper net. Alice se tenait devant moi telle une fée mutine, et me fixait de son regard étincelant. Haussant les sourcils, j'attendis qu'elle prenne la parole:

« Qu'as-tu fais de si mal Edward?

-Comment ça?

_-Jasper dit qu'il sent une sorte de remord émaner de toi...Pourquoi? _

-Je....Je marquai un temps d'hésitation ce qui éveilla les craintes de ma soeur:

_-Qu'y a t-il? Tu as touché à un humain? _

-NON! M'écriai-je sans y penser, me levant à demi.

_-Alors dis moi Edward. Les fois ou je t'ai vu avoir du remords à ce point remontent à très loin, et je suis incapable de te comprendre en ce moment!_ Je restai un moment parfaitement immobile, me demandant si je devais partager tout ça avec elle et repris:

-Disons que j'ai...fait un mauvais choix.

-Ca nous arrive à tous, l'erreur est humaine, dit-elle à voix haute. Je ne relevai pas.

-Quelqu'un a...attiré mon attention et...Je l'ai laissé partir. Probablement définitivement. C'est tout ce que j'allais lui dire. J'étais moi-même trop perdu pour comprendre. Je vis ma soeur perdre son sourire joyeux et me vriller de son regard doré, plus sérieuse que jamais.

Elle savait que je m'étais toujours désintéressé de tout le monde, mis à part ma famille bien sûr, et savoir que quelqu'un avait réussi à capter mon attention relevait sûrement du miracle. Un sourire étrange se dessina à nouveau sur ses lèvres et je l'entendis penser:

_-Comment peux tu être sur que cette personne soit définitivement....partie?_

-Fais-moi confiance Alice. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas plus mal comme ça. Il est temps que j'arrête ça et revienne à la maison. J'en ai fini. »

J'essayai plus de m'en convaincre moi-même que ma soeur qui pencha la tête sur le côté en m'observant. Je n'aimais pas qu'elle le fasse de manière si ouverte car elle était une des personnes les plus à même de lire en moi.

Désormais j'allais arrêter de penser à toute cette histoire et tant qu'à faire, j'allais aussi arrêter d'aller à la clairière pour un petit moment. Y retourner ne m'aiderait en rien. Ce qui était fait était fait, et il ne me restait plus qu'à reprendre ma vie monotone d'avant.

La mort dans l'âme, je montai dans ma chambre et m'enfermai, mettant la musique plus fort qu'à l'habitude....

**~oOo~**

_**Bella's PO**_

Ma petite excursion remontait maintenant à plusieurs jours, et depuis, on n'avait cessé de m'encadrer de près ou de loin – sans jamais me l'avouer bien sûr. Que craignaient-ils donc? Moi?

Puisque j'avais toujours été entourée et que, Jacob m'en voulant encore, nous ne nous étions pas beaucoup vu, je profitai d'un moment de répit pour aller frapper à sa porte.

Lorsqu'il m'ouvrit, sa tête passa de la surprise – et un peu à la joie aussi – à une mine renfrognée composée de manière à me rappeler qu'il m'en voulait encore. Mais je savais que c'était probablement pour la forme.

« Une ballade, ca te dis?

-Humgrmpf.

-Jake? S'il te plaît? Il regarda ailleurs encore un instant avant qu'un sourire irrépressible ne se peigne sur ses lèvres. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour: il avait toujours du mal à me bouder, tout comme moi d'ailleurs.

-C'est bon, j'arrive. »

Il passa un T-shirt avant de refermer la porte derrière lui et d'abord silencieusement, nous nous dirigeâmes vers les bois où nous ne serions pas dérangés, nous nichant entre les énormes racines d'un grand pin. Il finit par prendre la parole, me taquinant comme à l'habituelle, et je lui fus reconnaissante de ne pas me faire la morale une fois de plus. Nous parlâmes tranquillement pendant un petit moment et je fus rassurée de retrouver le Jacob que je connaissais: souriant, joyeux et bienveillant. Je le pinçai quand il me taquinait un peu trop, ce qui déclenchait inévitablement ses rires: il ne ressentait évidemment rien, sa force de loup le rendant beaucoup plus puissant et moins sensibles aux choses affectant les êtres humains. Je le savais mais je m'entêtais, non pas pour lui faire mal, mais seulement pour lui faire comprendre mon désaccord ou mon agacement: Jacob avait parfois tendance à aller un peu loin.

J'avais toujours aimé sa compagnie car Jake était une personne loyale, drôle et honnête, bien qu'un peu trop protecteur, et je le considérais comme ce qui devait être un frère. Habituellement, nous abordions tous les sujets sans aucuns problèmes, mais à présent, j'hésitais: j'avais une question à lui poser, et je n'étais pas sûre qu'elle lui plaise, je risquais de tendre l'atmosphère...Mais je voulais savoir. Après encore quelques minutes d'attente, je décidai de me lancer:

« Jake, j'ai un truc à te demander....

-Quoi? Me demanda t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux – il y avait encore cette part d'innocence en lui que j'aimais beaucoup – et je m'en voulu de devoir faire ce que je m'apprêtai à faire:

-La dernière fois, lors de notre dispute, tu as sous-entendu que les loups n'étaient peut-être pas les créatures les plus puissantes de la forêt, alors à quoi faisais-tu allusion? Jacob détourna le regard et je sentis qu'il fit son possible pour ne rien laisser paraître, mais je pouvais quand même voir sa mâchoire se crisper...

-Je...Je me suis mal exprimé. Nous sommes sûrement les êtres les plus puissants de cette forêt, mais nous ne devons pas sous-estimer certaines créatures...comme les ours. Tu sais ce que je veux dire, ajouta t-il en lui lançant un regard significatif.

-......Oui. »

Bella frissonna et se rappela un moment qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais avoir eu à vivre: l'annonce de la mort de Tala. Tous les ans, la femme avait eu l'habitude de se rendre seule dans un lieu inconnu des autres, un pèlerinage en quelque sorte, et elle s'y rendait toujours sous forme humaine. Tala avait été l'une des plus anciennes femmes de la tribu Quileutes actuelle capable de se transformer – pour une raison inconnue, il y avait beaucoup de loups que de louves – et avait en effet décidé que lors de son voyage, elle ne se déplacerait qu'uniquement sous forme humaine. Elle s'absentait habituellement pendant trois semaines, et lorsque ce laps de temps avait été coulé sans ramener Tala, les habitants de Green Glade étaient devenus inquiets. Ce n'était cependant que quelques jours plus tard qu'ils avaient envoyé les loups sur la piste de la femme. Ce qu'ils avaient alors découvert les avait abattus: Tala, gisant morte, le corps lacéré de profondes griffures. On avait alors supposé qu'il s'agissait d'un ours, seul animal assez puissant et violent pour infliger de pareils dégâts....La femme était dans un tel état que personnes, excepté le Conseil des Anciens, n'avait pu voir le corps de la défunte....

**~oOo~**

_**Jacob's PO**_

Bella venait de poser la question à laquelle je ne voulais pas répondre. J'avais souhaité de toutes mes forces qu'elle oublie mes paroles, mais bien sûr, c'était la sous-estimer. J'avais pourtant espéré: pendant plusieurs jours, elle ne m'avait rien demandé. A vrai dire, je l'avais aussi un peu évité: mon père m'avait bien fait comprendre qu'une erreur de ce genre pourrait nous coûter cher, à moi et à la communauté. J'avais alors servi à Bella l'excuse que mon père m'avait donné afin de ne pas éveiller d'avantage sa curiosité: les ours. Ca m'avait coûté de parler de ça, car inévitablement, nous savions tous que ce mot nous rappelait la mort de Tala. Et mon amie avait été particulièrement proche de cette dernière.

J'aimais Bella et lui mentir me fendait le coeur, mais j'avais réussi à me persuader que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, je tressaillis:

« Excuse-moi, murmura t-elle. J'aurais dû m'en douter, évidemment. Et te faire confiance.

-....Ce n'est rien, répondis-je d'un ton aussi neutre que possible. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente coupable en plus de la peine qu'elle pouvait ressentir mais je ne devais pas non plus me trahir. Elle releva les yeux et je lui souris: elle me sourit timidement en retour et je rigolai devant son air penaud puis je me levai en l'entraînement avec moi un peu plus loin dans la forêt. Nous ne nous étions boudés qu'une semaine –j'avais bien été un peu fâché, mais j'oubliais toujours ma colère quand il s'agissait d'elle – mais le temps passait toujours plus lentement sans sa compagnie, et la retrouver me faisait du bien....

**~oOo~**

_**Edward's PO**_

Une semaine que j'avais repris ma vie normale et le temps me semblait être une éternité. Je souris sinistrement en me corrigeant: la vie _était_ une éternité.

J'étais retourné au lycée de Forks, et bien évidemment, malgré les excuses d'Esmé, le proviseur avait essayé de me sermonner sur mes absences à répétitions à moi, et au passage, à mes frères et soeurs. Je dis bien _essayé_, car lassé et encore irritable, je n'avais pas mis longtemps pour user de mes pouvoirs sur lui et réduire son discours à un: « hum moui, je crois que vous avez compris Mr Cullen ». Le proviseur n'était probablement pas plus mauvais qu'un autre, mais il était d'un ennui....à pleurer. J'avais ensuite ré-intégré ma classe et mes cours, sans aucun enthousiasme: les pensées que je captais autour de moi m'agaçaient au plus haut point tant leur banalité était affligeante. Carlisle et Esmé n'auraient probablement pas approuvé mon point de vue: tout être humain avait ses problèmes. Et au fond, je savais bien que c'était vrai. Ce n'était qu'une excuse pour détourner ma colère, et je la savais injuste. De plus, les autres me trouvaient déjà assez méprisant sans que je n'en rajoute une couche... Néanmoins, alors que j'entrai en cours de biologie, les pensées salaces de Mike Newton m'assaillirent et je me retins de justesse de gronder et de retrousser mes lèvres sur mes canines: tout ça n'aurait pas fait très humain. Je me contentai alors de l'ignorer et m'assit près de la fenêtre, le plus loin possible des autres.

Je n'avais pas besoin de me concentrer spécialement sur ce que racontait Mr Banner, ce qui me permettait de laisser mes pensées vagabonder. Mais je m'aperçus rapidement que lorsque je laissais mes songes vaquer sans y faire attention, ils revenaient toujours vers la clairière et la jeune fille. Je secouai la tête et notre professeur en profita pour m'apostropher:

« M. Cullen, le terme haploïde vous troublerait-il?

Il en rêvait, je le savais: il n'était pas méchant et c'était sûrement un bon prof – comment aurais-je pu juger, moi qui connaissait déjà toutes ces notions - , mais le fait que je ne pose jamais de questions, réponde toujours aux siennes, et obtienne toujours de très bonne note l'agaçait un peu.

-Je vous remercie, mais non. Je me faisait simplement la réflexion que ce terme ne pouvait s'appliquer aux organismes tels que les bactéries qui ne possèdent pas de noyau.

Il perdit toute contenance pendant un quart de seconde avant de reprendre, encore désarçonné:

-....C'est...C'est exact M. Cullen, et j'allais y venir! »

Devant l'air légèrement contrit de M. Banner, je décidai de ne pas l'enfoncer davantage et me retins de sourire, me contentant de pencher à nouveau sur ma feuille de cours, assis d'un air que mes « camarades de classe » auraient probablement qualifié de « nonchalant ». Je replongeai dans mes songes, seulement interrompu par le couinement des tabourets grinçants – les humains avaient cette habitude agaçante de se balancer sur leurs chaises ou de tourner sur leurs tabourets – lorsque les pensées de Mike se firent plus bruyantes. Je n'eu pas besoin de lui jeter un coup d'oeil pour voir qu'il reluquait la nouvelle venue, et les plans qu'il imaginait pour se retrouver seul avec elle et jouer les chevaliers servants me dégoûtait...La pauvre: elle était arrivée quelques jours plus tôt de l'étranger et il avait déjà décidé de s'attaquer à elle. Je me demandais si elle passerait à la casserole...Mais après tout, elle n'était qu'une humaine, et surtout, ce n'était pas mon problème.

Je m'apprêtai à tourner la page du livre comme l'avait indiqué notre professeur, quand ma main se figea, un flash me clouant sur place. Elle était humaine aussi. Et innocente. Devenue la proie d'une chose dont j'aurais pu – dû? - la protéger. Et je n'avais rien fait. J'étais juste parti, l'abandonnant à un sort funeste. Je m'en étais voulu et m'en voulais encore, allais-je recommencer? La nervosité me gagna alors que je me débattais intérieurement: devais-je intervenir? Je n'étais pas directement concerné, et Newton n'était pas non plus un prédateur...

Je décidai alors que je jetterai un coup d'oeil sur elle de temps en temps, le surveillant, et que si jamais il se montrait trop collant, alors seulement je me permettrai d'intervenir. Ce compromis me paraissait juste: je n'étais pas un super-héros justicier, mais je n'étais pas non plus de ceux qui témoignent sans réagir.

Cette fois, je pensais avoir fait le bon choix. Ce qui ne rachetait pourtant pas ma précédente erreur...

La cloche sonna et malgré le fait que je sois perdu dans mes pensées, mon instinct naturel me poussa à me lever et à sortir de la salle de cours en vitesse...

**~oOo~**

**_Bella's PO_**

Jacob et moi nous étions réconciliés et j'avais eu la réponse à sa question. J'aurais d'ailleurs dû y songer moi-même un peu plus tôt. Il ne m'avait jamais rien caché et je ne voyais pas pourquoi cela commencerait maintenant, mais toute cette affaire refusait de sortir de ma tête. J'avais cette étrange impression que quelque chose n'était pas _normal et _m'échappait. Je désirais réfléchir et être seule, mais pas le faire ici, à Green Glade: j'avais besoin de prendre de la distance pour mieux analyser tout ça. Et je connaissais le lieu idéal pour ça....Restait encore à savoir comment y retourner!

Je ne savais pas encore comment, mais je savais que j'irai à nouveau....

* * *

Okay, je sais que ca peut paraître bizarre un frigo en plein milieu d'une forêt, mais franchement, je ne pouvais pas faire sans, ni tout ce qui relève de l'électro-ménager, je me voyais mal envoyer Bella au lavoir en portant un panier de linge sale sur la tête xD (je trouve que ca ferait très pittoresque, mais ce n'est pas le but recherché lol). J'ai juste décidé de faire l'impasse sur les moyens de communications qui nécessitent un réseau tels que le téléphone et la télé, et la radio.

On a qu'à dire qu'ils ont construit une petite centrale électrique près d'une rivière proche de Green Glade! Lmao désolée, j'assure pas là xD

**PS:** que ceux qui connaissent le terme "_haploïde_" lèvent la main xD ( *regarde le sol qui paraît soudain très intéressant*)

_Twilight-drop =)_


	4. Bad Days

Hey! Bonjour =) je suis désolée pour le retard, le temps passe trop vite --' j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ^^

**Babounette**: Merci! =D merci pour ta review, c'est gentil et ça motive =)

**Nienna-Lo**: Oui, c'est vrai qu'en fait, She Wolf est mystérieux, j'avais envie de changer un peu de style (par rapport à Loss & Departure). J'espère quand même que ça reste compréhensible xD

**Mrs Esmé Cullen**: j'avoue que ta review m'a boosté là xD déjà un mois, je n'avais pas réalisé...je suis désolée, vraiment...Je tenais juste à préciser que NON je n'arrêtais pas She Wolf même si parfois je mets du temps à poster (je dois aussi m'occuper de l'autre fic xD). Et je si jamais je devais le faire (c'est juste une hypothèse), je préviendrais les lecteurs avec un post, histoire de ne pas attendre advitam eternam...

J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne =) Pour m'excuser de mon retard, je vous promets le chapitre suivant pour très bientôt ^^

* * *

_**Edward's PO**_

Vitesse. Précision. Agilité. En un éclair, je me jetai sur ma proie, ne lui laissant plus aucune chance de s'échapper, et j'étanchai ma soif avant de laisser la dépouille un peu à l'écart – un autre prédateur y prendrait sa part. Mon besoin de chasser s'était légèrement fait sentir après une longue journée de cours où il m'avait semblé que tout le monde s'était mis d'accord pour me porter sur les nerfs.

Le test incendie du lycée avait eu lieu dans la journée et tous excités, les humains s'étaient précipités à l'extérieur sous les ordres des professeurs s'acharnant à organiser le flot d'élèves se déversant dans les couloirs. Un véritable chaos. Partout autour de moi je sentais l'agitation et j'essayai de me retirer en moi-même afin d'arrêter cette invasion dans mon esprit, mais tout ce désordre et le nombre de personnes présentes n'aidaient pas vraiment. Je me serais volontiers éclipsé auprès de mes frères et soeurs, mais les professeurs tenaient à ce que nous restions groupés par classe, m'empêchant ainsi de rejoindre le reste de ma famille. J'étais allé m'adosser contre un mur en attendant que tout se calme, et j'aurais probablement réussi si ce crétin de Mike ne s'était pas mis à chahuter. Il essayait par tous les moyens d'impressionner la nouvelle, Chloé. Eric et lui avaient commencé à batailler et sans trop savoir comment, Newton s'était retrouvé à terre, rigolant de son rire d'abruti. Cela ne m'aurait évidemment fait ni chaud ni froid s'il n'avait pas trouvé le moyen de s'entailler les doigts avec un bout de verre brisé traînant sur le sol. Malgré tout mon contrôle, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de me retourner vers lui et de le fixer d'un regard ardent qui, s'il l'avait surpris, lui aurait probablement flanqué la frousse de sa vie. Sans vraiment m'en apercevoir, j'avais même fait quelques pas en avant, puis retrouvant soudain mes esprits, m'étais figé. Chloé m'avait vu approcher et croyant que je m'inquiétais pour Mike, elle leva un regard timide vers moi avant de dire:

« Ce n'est rien, juste un peu de sang....

-Je ne vais pas en mourir! Ajouta Mike d'un air bravache en me regardant. L'air légèrement effronté, il ajouta: Cullen serait-il une petite nature?

Nous savions très bien tous les deux que si la nouvelle n'avait pas été là, il n'aurait jamais osé dire ça à voix haute. Oh, oui, en pensée, il s'imaginait souvent me défiant, car il me détestait, mais il craignait tout de même ma réaction et se contentait habituellement de grogner. Mais ce que je savais évidemment et pas cet idiot, c'était que ce « juste un peu de sang » dont il ne pensait pas pouvoir mourir se révélait au contraire extrêmement dangereux....

Je me contentai de hocher la tête en lui jetant un regard dédaigneux avant de me mettre à l'écart. Même si ma famille et moi avions beaucoup de maîtrise , le sang humain ne nous laissait jamais indifférents et nous restions en permanence sur nos gardes. Aussi, lorsque j'entendis les pensées de mes paires, je levai la tête et les trouvai instinctivement:

«_ Edward, tout va bien?_ S'inquiéta Alice, sur ses gardes.

-_Ahaha, on vient de louper l'occasion de se faire Newton et de faire notre BA pour l'année par la même occasion_, pensa Emmett en affichant un petit sourire sarcastique .

-_Je manque de contrôle, je suis encore trop faible_! Songea Japser d'un air sombre.

-_Pouah, jamais je n'oserai boire le sang de ce minable_, commenta Rosalie d'une voix méprisante.

Je répondis à la question muette d'Alice en la fixant et hochant légèrement la tête avant que les professeurs ne nous rappellent à l'ordre, nous signalant la fin de l'exercice. Nous étions tous retourné en cours de littérature avant de pouvoir aller déjeuner. Malheureusement, là encore, ma patience avait été éprouvée: nous avions un projet commun avec une autre école si bien que plusieurs d'entre eux passaient la journée parmi nous, et donc se retrouvaient également au self déjà bondé pour le repas.

Habituellement, ma famille et moi avions notre table, placée au fond de la salle où personne n'osait venir nous déranger et ou nous pouvions par conséquent plus ou moins faire semblant de manger. Mais les autres élèves ne trouvant pas de place furent obligés de venir s'installer à côté de nous: bien sûr, les élèves de Forks High-school n'étaient pas assez téméraires pour venir s'asseoir à nos côtés, et ils avaient préférer omettre ce détails à leurs camarades venus de l'autre établissement. Non seulement je perçus leur malaise – sentiment que nous créions souvent ici – mais cela nous obligea également, Emmet, Rose, Jasper, Alice et moi à vraiment avaler cette infâme nourriture. Je ne connaissais rien de plus immonde que ce genre d'odeur, à part peut-être celle des loups.

Nous nous obligions à jouer la comédie et nous efforcions de ne pas plisser du nez alors que nous portions les aliments à notre bouche. Certains élèves nous regardaient, l'air fasciné, ou au contraire, d'autres baissaient résolument la tête afin d'éviter nos regards. Pour eux, nous étions hautains et intimidants. Au moins avions nous la paix!

En sortant du self, je ne me sentais pas vraiment bien d'avoir avalé toute cette nourriture humaine et mon humeur s'assombrit encore un peu plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà: j'arrivai et m'installai en classe de sciences pour le cours de M. Banner et m'apprêtai à m'abandonner à mes pensées lorsque je le vis disparaître quelques instants avant de revenir avec un chariot....sur lequel se trouvaient plusieurs cadavres de rats. Je retins mon souffle en comprenant qu'aujourd'hui, nous allions nous adonner à la dissection! Etrange, je ne me rappelais pourtant pas que M Banner nous ai dit quoique ce soit à ce sujet la veille....

« Bonjour à tous! Bien, aujourd'hui je vous ai réservé une petite surprise: nous allons disséquer le rat.

Une surprise? J'en aurais rugi tant ma mauvaise humeur avait pris le dessus. Bouillonnant, j'essayai de trouver un moyen par lequel je pourrai éviter d'avoir à faire cette manipulation: même congelé, le rat conservait son odeur de proie, et son sang, bien que beaucoup moins attrayant, se faisait encore sentir. Bien sûr, si je n'avais pas avalé cet infâme morceau de pizza ce midi, l'idée que cet animal puisse être considéré comme un repas ne m'aurait jamais effleuré...J'allai devoir prétendre être incapable de m'exécuter. Cette idée me faisait horreur mais je ne voyais pas d'autres solutions. Mr Banner ayant distribué à chacun un rat et les instruments nécessaires au travail, je levai à regret la main et alors qu'il s'approchait de moi, je commençai:

-Monsieur? Excusez-moi, je ne me sens pas très bien....(Après tout, ce n'était pas un mensonge).

-Allons allons M. Cullen, ce n'est pas une petite expérience comme celle-çi qui va vous indisposer, n'est-ce pas?

-Justement.....J'étais sur le point de lui affirmer que si mais je m'interrompis un instant en entendant Newton qui écoutait notre échange murmurer:

-Vous voyez, qu'est-ce que je disais, Cullen est une chochotte....

Moi, une « chochotte »? Alors que j'aurais pu tuer un ours en quelques minutes? Ou même tous les exterminer en quelques secondes? Newton n'était qu'un abruti qui ne se doutait pas à quel point je souhaitais le corriger...C'était probablement stupide de ma part, mais je n'allais pas lui faire cette joie, ma fierté ne le supporterait pas.

-Non Monsieur, le problème n'est pas là,_ au contraire_, susurrais-je en insistant sur les derniers mots, c'est juste que j'ai déjà fait cette expérience.

-Vraiment M. Cullen, mais où? Sauf erreur de ma part, il ne me semble pas que nous ayons déjà étudié cela l'année dernière.

-C'est exact, mais j'ai suivi un stage quelques jours l'été dernier à l'université, dis-je en appuyant mes propos d'un regard persuasif. Je le vis ciller avant de reprendre:

-Oh....eh bien dans ce cas, si vous n'allez vraiment pas bien, vous pouvez vous rendre à l'infirmerie....

-Merci monsieur.

-Oh, et n'oubliez pas de me ramener le mot de l'infirmière surtout! »

Je sortis de la salle sans daigner regarder le crétin qui me lançait un regard meurtrier dans le dos, et je me dirigeai vers l'extérieur avant de prendre tout mon temps pour me diriger vers l'infirmerie. L'air frais me fit du bien et calma un peu mon estomac qui tentait vainement de se débarrasser de ce que j'avais avalé ce midi.

Alors que j'atteignis l'infirmerie, je lus « fermé ». Nom de zeus, où était donc passée cette femme? Je me dirigeai vers le secrétariat se situant juste à côté afin de demander où se trouvait l'infirmière, et on me répondit qu'elle avait dû s'absenter pour l'après-midi. C'était bien ma veine. Très bien. Je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire: me procurer un des petits papiers qu'utilisait l'infirmière et imiter sa signature. Cela ne me prendrait qu'une minute après tout. Je savais qu'elle laissait toujours la fenêtre arrière légèrement entrouverte, assez pour que je puisse y passer le bras et me faufiler sans être aperçu, et alors que je m'apprêtai à faire le tour de bâtiment, je vis deux filles de mon groupe de sciences arriver à l'infirmerie. Elles étaient pâles et je devinai immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de la dissection. Tout comme moi, elles virent que la porte était fermée et se dirigèrent à leur tour vers le secrétariat où on leur formula la même réponse qu'à moi. Et puisqu'elles n'étaient pas en danger de mort, elles devaient retourner en cours. Soupirant, elles s'exécutèrent et firent demi-tour, et la mort dans l'âme, je les suivis: je ne pouvais pas prétendre avoir eu un mot si ces deux jeunes filles n'en avaient pas eu. Plus renfrogné que jamais, je retournai en classe.

**_Bella's PO_**

Ces derniers jours, je m'étais fait discrète, réfléchissant activement à un moyen de retourner à la clairière. Je ne voulais pas, je ne _pouvais pas_ y renoncer, quelque chose là bas m'attirait...J'avais bien eu quelques idées, mais j'avais à présent peur que tout faux pas de ma part ne déclenche une autre dispute et j'avais préféré ne rien tenter. Ne me restait plus qu'une solution, et je priai pour qu'elle marche...J'avais décidé de prendre l'initiative de parler au Conseil, et ce malgré ma gêne. Lui seul pouvait me permettre de retourner là où je le souhaitais, et même si je me doutais que cela ne serait pas facile, je tenais au moins à essayer. Il paraissait que j'étais obstinée, et ce que je m'apprêtais à faire ne serait pas pour démentir!

Je m'étais dirigée vers l'habitation de l'homme qui présidait le Conseil et frappant à sa porte, j'attendais qu'il m'ouvre, nerveuse. La porte s'ouvrit et je me retrouvai face à un homme d'environ soixante-dix ans:

« Bella?

-Bonjour! Je suis désolée, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas...

-Non. De quoi s'agit-il?

-Je souhaitais vous demander une faveur en réalité....Je sentis mes joues s'embraser sous le regard du vieil homme qui m'observait avec intérêt. Après quelques secondes de silence, il reprit: Bien, suis moi.

Il s'effaça et me laissa entrer avant de me conduire à un petit salon confortable et me faisant signe de m'installer, je m'assis sur le canapé. Il me demanda si je voulais boire quelque chose et je refusai poliment, de plus en plus nerveuse.

-Alors Bella, qu'est-ce qui t'amène?

-Euh....Je voulais demander quelque chose au Conseil...

-Oui?

-En ce moment, je suis un peu....perturbée.

-Perturbée? S'étonna l'homme en me regardant plus attentivement. Quelle en serait la cause?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais je me sens....Différente. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas me transformer en loup?

-Bella, tu n'es pas la seule ici à ne pas avoir cette capacité, tu le sais!

-Oui, oui, je sais, mais, il y a autre chose...J'ai besoin de prendre un peu de...distance....Avec votre accord, je voudrais savoir si m'étais possible de m'absenter de temps en temps du village...

-Bella....

-S'il vous plaît! Si je viens vous demander la permission, c'est que je veux prouver que je ne cherche pas à m'enfuir ou à me cacher!

-Bella, tu n'es pas notre prisonnière! Tu es l'une des nôtres voyons!!

-Je sais, bien sûr, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais j'ai besoin de réfléchir à certaines choses. Je ne crois pas être la seule dans ce cas là...

-De quoi parles-tu? Demanda t-il en haussant les sourcils, interrogateur.

-Tala partait elle aussi pour réfléchir, seule.

-Oui, et elle est morte! S'exclama l'homme, incrédule. Bella, je ne peux pas autoriser une telle chose, nous ne nous en remettrions pas si une mort comme celle-çi devait se reproduire. Nous cherchons seulement protéger les nôtres!

-Mais....

-Pense à Jacob!

-Je....J'en suis consciente. Mais s'il vous plaît, parlez en aux autres, vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir m'aider!

L'homme me fixa un long moment avant de détourner le visage et de regarder par la fenêtre. Au bout de ce qui me parut être une éternité, il reprit la parole, sans me regarder:

-J'en parlerai au Conseil. Mais soyons clairs, je ne promets rien. »

Je hochai la tête, le remerciai avant de me lever et de laisser mon hôte à ses réflexions. C'était probablement insensé, mais j'espérais qu'on accède à ma demande. Ils pouvaient me faire confiance, j'avais toujours été la Bella responsable et mature, et ils le savaient. Peut-être cela jouerait-il en ma faveur?

Ce matin, je me rendis en cours, la tête ailleurs: j'attendais seulement depuis deux jours la réponse du Conseil. Ils ne m'avaient rien fait parvenir, était-ce un refus? Je ne voulais pas le croire. Ils m'auraient au moins fait signe.

Je regardais par la fenêtre d'un air absent et lorsque j'entendis les chaises racler le sol, je sursautai, tirée de mes pensées, réalisant que les cours étaient finis. Lentement, je ramassai mes affaires, laissant les autres sortir avant moi, et saluant le professeur, je m'éclipsai. Je m'apprêtai à rentrer chez moi mais je vis une silhouette familière adossée dans l'ombre m'observant dans le coin opposé, et je me dirigeai vers mon ami. Jacob sourit à mon approche et j'essayai de paraître aussi joyeuse que possible afin de ne pas trahir mes pensées. Il ne savait évidemment rien de ma demande, sinon il aurait sûrement essayé de m'en dissuader.

« Alors cette journée? Jake et moi étions dans le même lycée – à vrai dire, il n'y en avait qu'un puisque la population de Green Glade n'était pas énorme – mais j'avais deux ans de plus que lui, même si physiquement, il faisait largement mon âge (avantage lié au fait d'être un loup) et nous n'étions en conséquent pas dans la même classe.

-Oh, normale, mentis-je légèrement. Effectivement, cette journée avait été des plus normales, mais m'avait paru excessivement longue. Et la tienne?

-Pareil. Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller se balader, qu'en dis-tu?

-Ca me va! »

Il me sourit de nouveau et se dirigea à grands pas vers la forêt, moi à sa suite. Habituellement, j'étais obligée de lui demander de ralentir l'allure, ce à quoi il répondait par un grognement exaspéré par ma lenteur – apparemment, on s'habituait très vite à l'agilité et à la vitesse surhumaine que possédaient les loups. Il fallait dire que j'étais particulièrement lente et maladroite quand je ne faisais pas attention. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne dis rien, me contentant de le laisser marcher devant moi. En atteignant la lisière, il se retourna et constata qu'il m'avait semé, et il attendit que j'arrive pour me dire:

« Tu ne râles pas pour me dire que je vais trop vite aujourd'hui?

-C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité! C'est toujours toi qui râle Jake!

-Moi?! Bella, je ne râle jamais, et tu le sais...

-Ce que je sais, c'est que tu es de mauvaise foi, répondis-je en lui adressant un sourire sarcastique.

-Si tu tiens à ce j'accepte de te prendre sur mon dos, tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop me contredire, répliqua t-il d'un air moqueur avant que je ne le pince et qu'il ne rigole.

Il s'avança dans l'ombre et je le laissai faire seul quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il ré-apparut, ce fut sous la forme d'un énorme loup roux qui s'approcha et me lécha la figure avant que je ne recule:

« Pouah, Jake, tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça! Tu es répugnant! »

Pour toute réponse, l'animal toussa en une sorte de rire et il s'aplatit au sol afin de me laisser monter sur son dos et de me permettre de me cramponner à son pelage pour ne pas tomber.

Lorsqu'il se mit en action, je sentis ses muscles puissants se détendre en un bond fabuleux afin de le propulser en avant et de se mettre à courir d'un rythme régulier et enivrant.

Il semblait voler, bondissant au dessus des souches et arbres morts, évitant habilement les branches mortes, les crevasses et autres flaques de boue, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'émerveiller à chaque fois. D'après moi, il était l'un des loups les plus doués de la meute, et avait sûrement l'étoffe d'un chef, mais Jake était loyal et bien que parfois en désaccord avec Sam, je savais qu'il le respectait.

Pendant près d'une heure, il courut et toute pensée cohérente me quitta, s'y bien que j'arrêtai de penser au Conseil et à sa décision, et je regrettai même que nous ayons à rentrer: la liberté, la vitesse et la chaleur que dégageaient Jacob me faisaient souvent oublier le reste du monde....

Deux heures plus tard, j'étais de retour à la maison, et lorsque Jake m'avait invité à passer la nuit chez lui, j'avais refusé: même si je le cachais, j'étais anxieuse, et je n'arriverai probablement pas à cacher ma nervosité bien longtemps face à mon ami qui avait l'habitude exaspérante de me cuisiner lorsqu'il décelait quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez moi...Il avait paru légèrement déçu mais n'avait pas insisté. Curieux. Le connaissant, je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit plus pénible, mais non. Lui avait-on demandé de me laisser tranquille? Ce comportement bizarre ne me rassura pas et crispée, je rentrai à la maison où je m'enroulai dans une couverture bien chaude avant de m'endormir sur le canapé: je ne le pensais pas possible, mais j'étais réellement fatiguée que je m'endormis en quelques minutes.

Il me fallut attendre encore trois jours de la même manière avant qu'on ne se décide finalement à me faire signe. Je venais juste de rentrer des cours et m'étais installée dans le salon pour travailler lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Mon coeur fit un bond avant que ma raison ne reprenne le dessus: ce devait être Jake. Il avait oublié un de ses manuels scolaires la dernière fois qu'il m'avait raccompagné.

Mais en ouvrant la porte, je me figeai: le Conseil se tenait là, devant moi.

« Bonsoir Bella. Pouvons nous entrer?

-Je...euh...OUI BIEN SUR! M'écriais-je soudain dans un accès de prise de conscience. J'allais obtenir ma réponse, bonne ou mauvaise mais j'allais enfin savoir!! Je repris: Installez-vous, je vous en prie....

Ils s'installèrent là où la place était libre (la maison de Tala n'était pas très grande mais nous avait toujours suffit) et je m'activais à la cuisine pour leur servir une tasse de café: il faisait froid dehors et personne ne serait contre un peu de chaleur supplémentaire. Après les avoir servis, ils me remercièrent, et l'un d'entre eux prit la parole:

-Bien. Bella, nous avons entendu ta requête, et nous y avons longuement songé afin de prendre la bonne décision. Tout d'abord nous tenons à te redire qu'il y a une explication à notre réserve. Je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler dans quelles circonstances Tala est morte, et j'ose espérer que tu comprends que nous ayons eu peur pour toi la dernière fois. Il est dangereux de s'aventurer hors des limites et des territoires connus, d'autant plus que tu ne peux être loup.

L'homme fit une pause et je retins mon souffle sans m'en rendre compte. Il reprit:

-Toutefois, nous y avons bien réfléchis. Tu sembles effectivement avoir besoin d'un peu d'espace et nous ne tenons pas à t'étouffer: tu es l'une des nôtres, et surtout, tu es libre Bella. Ainsi, nous avons trouvé un compromis.

L'ancien s'interrompit de nouveau et les battements de mon coeurs s'accélèrent imperceptiblement: un compromis?

-Si tu arrives à convaincre un des loups de t'accompagner et de rester près de toi lors de tes excursions, alors dans ce cas, nous t'autorisons à faire ce que tu juges nécessaire. »

Le compromis. Ils voulaient donc que je sois « escortée ». L'abattement me saisis brutalement: je ne pouvais pas demander à Jacob, il ne savait pas et ne comprendrait pas pourquoi j'avais besoin de m'éloigner. Il croirait sûrement qu'il y était pour quelque chose – ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas. Je ne pouvais pas non plus demander à Seth, il était jeune et je ne pouvais pas le contraindre à me suivre comme un petit chien, c'était hors de question. Je n'envisageai même pas de demander à Sam. Je ne pouvais pas monopoliser la meute à ma guise, ca aurait été purement egoïste! Les loups n'étaient pas de simples chiens domestiques! Alors, quelle solution s'offrait à moi? Un doute m'envahit brutalement et me glaça: le Conseil avait-il posé cette condition de manière délibérée?

L'espace d'un instant, je doutai, avant de me reprendre: Green Glade n'était pas une prison dont j'aurais été la prisonnière: c'était mon village, mon foyer et ma maison, et le Conseil essayait juste de me protéger. Tout le monde avait été traumatisé après la mort de Tala, et depuis, ils étaient plus prudents que jamais.

-Je....Vous remercie d'avoir accéder à ma demande....

-Nous te faisons confiance, Bella », répondit l'un des membres. En disant ça, j'avais plus l'impression qu'ils me prévenaient: nous te faisons confiance, ne gâche pas tout.

Je les raccompagnai dehors avant de retourner au salon...Je n'allais pas me laisser abattre si facilement alors que j'avais eu l'approbation du Conseil. Non, j'allais trouver une solution. Arpentant la pièce de long en large, je me mis à réfléchir....

_**Edward's PO**_

C'était donc après une longue journée que je me retrouvais dans la forêt, une fois de plus. Encore bouillonnant de colère, j'émis une sorte de rugissement qui fit s'envoler plusieurs oiseaux des arbres alentours: Esmé n'aurait pas aimé que je me comporte ainsi, mais j'avais besoin de laisser sortir la frustration.

La forêt. Un des seuls refuges que nous avions ici. Au moins, je n'avais pas à subir le brouhaha quotidien du lycée, et le calme environnant, la lumière verte et dorée tamisée de la voûte formée par les arbres finirent par m'apaiser. J'avais _choisi_ cette vie, et même s'il m'était dur de supporter les humains, je n'avais pas le droit de me plaindre. Ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses après tout: j'étais un tueur, un monstre essayant vainement de se racheter, et c'était en quelque sorte ma punition.

Je grimpai tout en haut d'un arbre et atteignis la cime où je m'installai confortablement. D'ici, la vue était magnifique, hypnotisante. Mais je n'avais personne avec qui la partager. J'étais solitaire, c'était un fait, sûrement le plus solitaire de ma famille, mais parfois, cette solitude me pesait: je m'étais toujours suffit à moi-même, et pourtant, j'avais parfois de brusques accès de mélancolie lorsque j'observais Esmé et Carlisle, Alice et Jasper ou encore le couple que formait Rosalie et Emmet. Bien sûr, nous étions tous proches les uns des autres, mais c'était différent: avoir quelqu'un sur qui veiller, à qui parler sans crainte, avec qui partager devenait possible, voilà ce qui me manquait.

Oh bien sûr, j'avais eu plusieurs avances, humaines ou vampires. Je savais que nombres d'humaines me trouvait, hum, comment disaient-elles déjà? « Irrésistible », mais ce n'était probablement lié qu'à ma condition de vampire, qui sublimait tous ceux de mon espèce: nous étions tous beaux, envoûtant. Mais ce n'était qu'un leurre. Nous étions surtout et avant tout des tueurs. Néanmoins, j'avais eu la satisfaction de ne pas être assaillis de demandes de la part de ces filles: seules quelques unes osaient m'approcher et me demander, le reste trop intimidé pour venir me parler. La majorité d'entre elles se contentaient de m'observer de loin.

Pour les vampires, c'était différent. Elles étaient de mon espèce et ne pouvaient donc pas se méprendre sur ma nature, connaissant parfaitement les artifices de notre condition. C'est pourquoi je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elles me trouvaient de si spécial. Que les humaines se laissent avoir ne me surprenait pas puisque c'était bien le but, mais mes semblables? Non, je ne voyais pas.

Tanya avait particulièrement essayé d'attirer mon attention sans vraiment y parvenir. Je veux dire, je l'appréciais, en tant qu'amie, et pas autre chose, je le lui avais clairement, gentillement et fermement signifié, mais elle continuait d'essayer. Lorsque je parlais d'elle et des nouvelles que je recevais, Alice ne manquait jamais de sourire d'un air satisfait. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment Tanya, la trouvant trop « suffisante », et disait souvent: « Tanya est vraiment désespérée de ne pas obtenir ce qu'elle veut, et cela en devient désespérant de ridicule ». Ma soeur exagérait toujours à son propos, ce qui me faisait sourire....

Fermant les yeux, je me laissais bercer par le doux balancement de l'arbre dans le vent, essayant de faire le vide: je pensais que rien ne pouvait changer, mon monde était ainsi fait.

**_Bella's PO_**

J'avais passé la nuit à réfléchir si bien que le lendemain, j'étais arrivée à l'école les traits tirés, plus blême que d'habitude. Bien sûr, Jacob n'avait pas manqué de s'inquiéter, mais j'avais fait tout mon possible pour le rassurer – je n'étais pas sûre d'y être complètement parvenue, mais il ne me posa plus de questions. Ce n'est qu'en début d'après-midi, alors que j'essayai sans vraiment réussir de me concentrer sur le cours, qu'une idée me traversa l'esprit. Fébrile, je m'y accrochai: cela pouvait peut-être marcher, oui!

Le reste de l'après-midi me parut être une éternité, et lorsque le professeur nous libéra finalement, je m'éjectai littéralement de la salle avant de courir hors du grand bâtiment et de me diriger sous le couvert des arbres: j'avais peut-être la solution, et je savais où la trouver!

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre...Hum, j'aime bien cette version d'Edward, renfrogné, renfermé, c'est la façon dont je le vois avant qu'il ne rencontre Bella. J'espère que son caractère un peu sombre ne vous tape pas sur le système ehe

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, si vous suivez...Enfin ce genre de choses xD

_"They tell me your blue skies fade to grey, They tell me your passion's gone away, And I don't need no carryin' on [...] __Cause you had a bad day, You're taking one down, You sing a sad song just to turn it around, You say you don't know, You tell me don't lie, You work at a smile and you go for a ride...You had a bad day" ~ Daniel Powter  
_

_Twilight-drop xx  
_


	5. Take your choice, Wolf

_Note: Bonsoir! J'espère que vous allez tous bien =) J'ai tardé dans la publication, mais j'avais une bonne raison, un truc qu'on appelle couramment "examens" et que j'avais plus ou moins zappé ehe_

_Je sais que plusieurs personnes attendent la rencontre Bella/ Edward, et ce sera pour le prochain chapitre ( que j'ai déjà commencé à écrire , donc vous pouvez être sûrs que ce sera bien la rencontre xD)_

_Merci pour vos reviews et vos adds!_

_Mrs Esmee Cullen: merci ^^ j'avais aimé écrire ce passage où Edward était en cours de sciences!_

_Nienna-lo: xD ui je te promets la rencontre pour le prochain chapitre! C'est vrai que entre temps, j'en profite pour développer leurs vies et pensées repsectives parce que dans la série de Twilight, on a toujours et uniquement le point de vue de Bella! D'ailleurs j'avais bcp aimé lire le brouillon de Midnight Sun parce qu'on pouvait enfin entendre Edward xD_

_Galswinthe: Merci bcp pour tes reviews, ça fait plaisir =)_

_Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

_Jacob's PO_

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait: Bella était étrange ces derniers temps. Elle s'isolait souvent, me privant ainsi de sa compagnie. Elle devenait plus mystérieuse, plus impénétrable que jamais: j'avais toujours réussi à la comprendre, à lire en elle, mais à présent, je n'y parvenais plus. Elle avait aussi l'air plus pâle que d'habitude, plus fragile et pourtant, elle semblait déterminée. Mais déterminée à quoi? Au fond, j'avais peur. Peur qu'elle ne songe à nous, à me quitter: elle était différente de nous. Semblable et pourtant différente. Elle était distante ces derniers jours, et je craignais vraiment qu'elle ne veuille partir, découvrir je ne sais pas trop quoi. Ou plutôt, si: elle voulait sûrement savoir d'où elle venait. Je pouvais comprendre ça, et pourtant, je n'accepterai pas de la laisser partir. Du moins, pas sans moi. Je ne l'abandonnerai jamais. Si je lui avais dit, Bella aurait probablement souri avant de répondre quelque chose comme : « arrête Jake, tu n'es pas Lassie, chien fidèle! » Elle aurait été sarcastique, comme souvent, mais au fond, je savais bien que ce n'était qu'un moyen de se protéger. Bien qu'elle n'ait évidemment rien à craindre de moi.

Sur ce point, nous étions particulièrement différents: je n'avais aucune gêne à signifier mes sentiments, alors que Bella, elle, essayait souvent de tout garder pour elle, dissimulant ce qu'elle ressentait: cela la gênait de monter ses émotions. Oh, bien sûr, pas quand elle était en colère, surtout après moi: dans ces moments, elle ne manquait pas de me faire comprendre que je l'irritai. Et je devais avouer que parfois - bon, peut-être souvent - je le méritais. Seulement, je ne cherchais qu'à la protéger. Cela l'agaçait, elle disait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin que je le fasse, mais j'avais la conviction que si; Bella était fragile, et elle restait avant tout _ma Bella_.

Je ne savais pas trop si elle connaissait mes sentiments pour elle puisqu'elle évitait toujours le sujet par le sarcasme, et je n'osai pas vraiment me lancer, de peur qu'elle ne parte définitivement: qu'elle me rejette était moins pire que de la voir partir. Je pouvais me contenter de la voir et de rester à côté d'elle. Alors, lorsque j'étais sous ma forme de loup, j'en profitai parfois pour lui témoigner mon amour. Elle râlait toujours un peu, mais je savais qu'elle m'aimait. Peut-être pas comme je le souhaitais pour l'instant, mais elle m'aimait.

Aujourd'hui, je l'avais vu, de loin, sortir rapidement de l'école avant de se diriger dieu seul sait où: je n'avais pas eu le temps de voir la direction qu'elle prenait, Quil me parlant et Seth me suivant à la trace...

_~oOo~_

S'enfonçant rapidement dans les bois, la maladresse de la jeune fille semblait avoir miraculeusement disparu, et elle se dirigea vers ce qu'elle espérait être le bon endroit. A vrai dire, elle n'y était allée qu'une seule fois de nombreux mois plus tôt, avant de comprendre qu'elle n'était pas vraiment la bienvenue, et de ce fait, elle avait peur de ne pas être capable de retrouver le chemin.

Pourtant, au bout d'une heure, elle finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait: la petite clairière isolée dont le sol était couverte d'un doux tapis de mousse – la jeune fille s'en rappelait très bien. Bella s'avança entre les arbres et vit une silhouette couchée près un rocher, immobile. Elle savait que si la créature semblait endormie, il n'en n'était rien: tous ses sens étaient en alerte, et elle avait sans aucun doute déjà repéré sa présence.

Un peu avant qu'elle n'émerge de l'ombre, l'animal se mit à grogner d'un air menaçant: la jeune fille dérangeait et sa présence n'était pas souhaitée. Pourtant, Bella ne se découragea pas et continua de marcher afin de s'avancer à la lumière qui illuminait légèrement l'endroit.

Le loup se redressa alors de toute sa hauteur et rééditera ses avertissements, toujours sans effet. Bella décida de prendre la parole pendant qu'il en était encore temps: la personne qu'elle cherchait n'était pas franchement amicale.

« Bonjour Léah....Je suis désolée de te déranger, mais j'ai...j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

A ces mots, la louve s'immobilisa à nouveau, renifla l'air et redressa les oreilles, signe qu'elle était intriguée et qu'elle était disposée à écouter: personne ne demandait jamais son aide, pas à elle.

C'était bien l'idée de Bella: Léah Clearwater avait la capacité de se transformer en loup, faisant ainsi partie de la meute, et pourtant, elle n'avait jamais réussi à bien s'intégrer au sein du groupe. Peut-être parce qu'elle était la seule femelle , mais surtout parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à pardonner Sam. De ce fait, sa colère parasitait le reste de la meute, et elle supportait assez mal le fait de devoir supporter en permanence les pensées des autres. Aussi avait-elle rapidement pris l'habitude de s'isoler dans cette clairière éloignée du village, restant néanmoins à distance raisonnable.

Bella savait que Léah était une solitaire et qu'elle aspirait à plus de liberté, peut-être plus de solitude encore que ce qu'elle n'avait déjà. Les deux jeunes filles avaient donc le même désir, bien que motivées par différentes raisons, et Bella s'était dit que si elle devait demander l'aide d'un loup dans ce cas présent, Léah paraissait être la seule capable de le faire!

Pendant de longues minutes, elle raconta, transmit à la louve ce que le Conseil avait décidé, lui expliquant que si elle voulait disposer de plus de liberté, il lui faudrait être entourée d'un loup. Léah était restée silencieuse tout au long du monologue – forme de loup oblige – et la jeune fille était donc incapable de savoir ce qu'elle en pensait. C'était d'autant plus difficile que Léah pouvait se montrer imprévisible. Cependant, elle ne s'était jamais montrer inamicale avec Bella en particulier, elle se comportait de la même manière avec tout le monde, sauf peut-être Seth, son frère, avec qui elle était parfois légèrement moins agressive.

Bella ne pouvait espérer qu'une seule chose: qu'attirée par cette liberté, la louve accepte ce compromis. Mais si elle désirait l'aide de la jeune fille, elle ne souhait pas pour autant que Léah la suive jusqu'à la clairière comme le désirait probablement le Conseil. Elle ne voulait partager cet endroit avec personne, et elle continua:

« Si jamais tu acceptais de m'aider, je me disais que nous pourrions peut-être nous mettre d'accord pour...rester indépendantes l'une de l'autre. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu pourrais me déposer un endroit, et partir à ta guise où tu veux, sans que je ne te pose aucune question. Bien sûr, le Conseil ne devra pas être mis au courant....mais....

Bella s'interrompit lorsque sous ses yeux étonnés, la louve quitta la clairière. A quoi jouait-elle? La jeune fille se morigéna en voyant Léah réapparaître quelques instants plus tard: c'était pourtant logique, parler lui serait beaucoup plus aisé sous sa forme humaine!

-_Si jamais j'acceptais de t'aider_, dit Léah en reprenant les mots exactes de Bella, que je te laissais seule comme tu le souhaites et qu'il t'arrivait quelque chose, que penses-tu que le Conseil ferait? Le ton de la jeune fille était cassant, marquant son sarcasme, mais Bella ne se démonta pas et répondit avec aplomb:

-Il ne m'arrivera rien, je resterai toujours au même endroit, seulement je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on m'y suive. Et si j'avais besoin de ton aide, je n'aurais qu'à t'appeler. Tu es une des plus rapides de la meute, tu me rejoindrais sans problème.

C'était la vérité, Léah était sûrement un peu désavantagée par rapport au reste du groupe et plus faible que les mâles, mais elle restait néanmoins une des plus rapides.

-.....Léah marqua un temps de réflexion avant d'ajouter: c'est vrai, je suis l'une des plus rapides de la meute. Mais si je m'éloigne de toi pour vaquer à mes propres occupations, nous finirons peut-être par être vraiment éloignées. Et alors rien ne garantit que je puisse intervenir.

-Je te l'ai dit, je ne compte pas bouger d'un certain endroit. Le reste, c'est à toi de voir. Je suppose que la liberté à son prix.

-Je vais y réfléchir, répondit Léah d'un air songeur: elle désirait cet éloignement, mais allait-elle accepter les conditions et les risques?

-Merci. Bella s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour – elle ne devait pas traîner, il lui faudrait refaire le chemin en sens inverse, ce qui prendrait plus d'une heure à pied – lorsque la voix de Léah s'éleva à nouveau:

-Que crois-tu essayer de faire? Perplexe, la jeune fille répondit:

-Rentrer à Green Glade? Léah renifla dédaigneusement et dit:

-Pour te perdre en chemin et qu'on me mette ça sur le dos? Sûrement pas! Attends moi, je reviens. »

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait encore sous les arbres afin de se transformer, Bella sourit: Léah se cachait sous la moquerie et son attitude agressive, mais finalement, elle n'était pas méchante. Elle ne faisait que se défendre....

_Edward's PO_

« Mr Cullen? Mr Cullen, s'il vous plaît? Pourriez-vous nous faire le privilège de répondre à la question?

Habituellement, même lorsque j'avais la tête ailleurs, je conservais toujours l'apparence extérieure de quelqu'un de concentré, mais aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas été assez vigilant et notre professeur d'espagnol avait finalement réussi à m'avoir. Cependant, sans même avoir écouté, je pouvais me rappeler ce dont elle parlait, et ce fut dans un espagnol impeccable que je répondais à sa question. Une fois qu'elle eut obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, elle me laissa tranquille, me permettant de me replonger dans mes pensées, en restant un peu plus vigilant cette fois-ci. Je vis Emmett me jeter un coup d'oeil, l'air vaguement interrogateur et captai ses commentaires:

_« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive mon vieux? Tu te laisses surprendre par une humaine maintenant?_

Je me contentai de hausser légèrement les épaules mais joueur comme il était, il ajouta:

_-Tu te ramollis Edward._ »

Sa remarque réussit finalement à me faire sourire et à me sortir de ma bulle: il avait raison, ces derniers temps, j'étais particulièrement distrait.

Le cours prit fin et je pris mon temps pour sortir, après tout, ce n'était pas comme si nous étions vraiment pressés. Emmett m'attendait déjà dehors et avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, je lui coupai l'herbe sous le pied:

« Ne dis rien, j'ai reçu le message.

-Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie parfois, grommela mon frère.

-Je ne suis pas rabat-joie, je te connais, c'est tout. Et puis gamin d'un jour, gamin toujours...ajoutai, attendant l'effet de ma réplique: nous traitions souvent Emmett de gamin pour l'exaspérer, lui qui se voyait si puissant et si virile. C'était une petite blague entre nous qui ne manquait jamais de le faire réagir. Comme je m'y attendais, il s'arrêta et répondit, grinçant des dents:

-Arrête, ne m'appelle pas comme ça!

-Quel rabat-joie....rétorquai-je l'air de rien. Emmett me rejoint à grands pas et essaya de me projeter contre le mur mais je résistai à sa charge. J'éclatai de rire et tous les visages se tournèrent vers moi, affichant une expression de surprise. Humm, oui, disons que je n'étais pas connu pour être spécialement joyeux. Emmett se joignit à moi en voyant leurs visages et ensemble, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le self....

Alice m'adressa un grand sourire – la connaissant, cela devait lui faire plaisir de m'entendre rire – et je m'assis près d'elle.

« Que se passe t-il?

-Rien de particulier, Emmett expérimentait juste l'effet « retour de bâton », expliquai-je, satisfait.

-J'expérimentais peut-être cet effet, mais au moins, moi je ne me laisse pas avoir par cette vieille peau!

-Emmett! Le réprimanda Rosalie.

-Quoi, je dis la vérité!

-Ce n'est pas une façon de traiter les gens, ajouta Alice d'un air malicieux.

-C'est vrai, renchéris-je l'air de rien, très amusé par le tournant que prenait la conversation.

-Si seulement tu étais plus mature – autre façon de signifier à Emmett qu'il étais gamin -, ajouta Rosalie feignant un air très sérieux: et si tu prenais exemple sur Jasper? L'intéressé leva un sourcil avant qu'Emmett ne s'esclaffe: jamais il ne serait comme Jazz!

Nous continuâmes à nous chamailler tout au long du repas, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sentis bien: je n'étais pas seul, ma famille était là.

* * *

_'__There's a path that leads beneath the trees that's waiting to be traveled, There's a riddle that was written just for me that has to be unraveled' ~ Wishing For a Sail, Dig Cirucs*_

_*_Cette chanson a notamment été utilisée comme générique de la série Caitlin Montana, si vous connaissez (une série que je regrette bcp!T.T)


End file.
